How To Be Hades'Queen
by Saddistic night
Summary: Join Sakura, a mortal human, in her adventurous journey as she is tutored by Olympian gods and goddess on how to be a perfect Queen for Hades and how she learns to fall in love with the great king of the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU CLICKED ON THIS STORY THEN I SEND YOU A BIG KISS AND A WARM HUG...^_°

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO NOT .. AND GREEK MYTHS BELONGS TO NO ONE. LOL ^_^

°°°°°°How To Be Hades' Queen°°°°°°°°°

{PROLOGUE}

What if Hades never met Persephone?  
What if he had been all alone for a milliennia all on his own and still hasn't discovered love?

Well, that's where I come in.

The 3 fates wove into their looms for me to be born, destined to his queen and rule by his side.

My name is Sakura and all my life I believed I was a mortal.  
A terrible, unlucky, cursed mortal.  
A klutz, uncoordinated, sloppy, unfashionable,nerd, geek...those words were used to describe me as an outcast.

Always bullied, never had a boyfriend ,never been kissed! Definitely far from being a queen material.

But then I get tutored by olympian gods and goddess themselves and by best teachers throughout history whose souls now belong to the underworld.

Join me on my journey as I fall in love with my great King and learn how to be HADES' QUEEN.

CHARACTER COMPARISON

Sasuke as Hades

Sakura as Sakura

Naruto as Apollo

Minato as Zeus

Suigetsu as Poseidon

Kushina as Hera

Kakashi as Hermes

Shikamaru as Ares

Ino as Aprodite

Hinata as Amphitrite

Tenten as Artemis

Neji as Dinoysus

Tsunade, Chiyo and Mei Terumi as the Sisters of fate.


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS ILOVESXS, DEINHAPPINESS,MOONLIGHTGIRL25 FOR REVIEWING ^_^

°°°°°°°CHAPTER PROLOGUE°°°°°°°°°°°°

The three fates sat across each other, discussing what to do about a certain god.

They looked at the vast loom across them and stare at the multi colored threads that they had wove.

Tsunade had a glittering black thread in her was very expensive and highly strong, it could not be cut off by any ordinary scissor of death.

Tsunade's other sister Chiyo looked up and glanced at the weaves of the gods.  
The weaves of a gods life was different from a mortal .  
Instead of it being placed on the wall, it was placed on the ceiling above and it shone radiantly.

But it was not connected to the fates anymore for those threads were threads of gods who didn't need the fates help anymore.

They were already free to live and create their own destiny.  
However not all gods didn't need the fates help anymore.

A certain god was in need and so the fates decided to help just for the sake of it.

Another sister Mei Terumi, looked at the black thread in her sister's hand and looked to the wall of the gods trying to look for another thread that would match and compliment the black thread.

Sadly there was none...

The three women sighed at this.

They thought hard for a moment until an idea flashed through their minds at once.

Yes, that plan would be perfect ...and it would work.

They smiled at a particular thread that stay alone in the loom across them.

"We shall make him someone who will sit beside him in his throne, someone who will complete him, someone who will make him fall in love and suffer at the same time, someone who will wake him up and make him feel things he never felt before" Chiyo said as the spun the thread in front of her.

"Yes,he shall be a lonely god no more, but we must teach him a lesson on how to love and value her" Tsunade said spinning the thread into another pattern

"She shall be born a mortal ...far from him and vulnerable. And he shall protect her and when she is of age...he shall bring her to the underworld where she will be his queen. She shall have qualities no mortal human has, she shall be responsible, honest, brave and courageous and most of all shall have ..." Mei Terumi said weaving the qualities into the thread

"Hope" they all said "For this is what the king needs"

They worked for some time, spinning and weaving the thread and when they wee done, they smiled at each other at their new creation .

They were happy at how a black thread and pink mixed together to create a marvelous color.

"It is done" The three of them whispered together

...

...

SO WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ...PLEASE I'LL LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ..THANKS FOR READING ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS ALOT OCTOHONEY FOR REVIEWING AND GIVING ME IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO ABOUT MY STORY ...I CAN'T PROMISE THAT THEY WILL BE REALLY LONG SINCE I'M TYPING WITH MY PHONE CAUSE MY LAPTOP WAS BROKEN BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER FOR EVERY CHAPTER ...^_^

ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY!

°°°°°°°°°°°° CHAPTER ONE°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

~~~~SO NOT HAVING A GOOD TIME~~~

...

HARUNO SAKURA'S ROOM KYOTO.  
EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER.

...

The smell of danger and burning things filled up the room.  
Sakura stood her perfect room balcony and looked back at her room which wasn't so perfect anymore, considering that it was now engulfed in flames!

Sakura didn't mean too, she could have sworn that and how the fire had started...she had no freaking idea.

It just happened all of a sudden that she just had to imagine about fire and so her room suddenly got it.

The inside of the room was already going and would soon reach the balcony, she had to find a way to escape or else she would end up like that room too.

She leaned out the window and screamed "Help! Anyone please help me!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs but no one seemed to hear her. They all passed by her not one willing to help.

*Seriously what's up with this people?* she thought.

She screamed again and suddenly regretted her actions for she inhaled too much lungful smokes and she started coughing.

"Damn" she wheezed out

She felt herself become weak and her knees were wobbly.  
Her head began to pound and she knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Help...me" she said one last time before collasping to the ground welcoming darkness.

...

...  
...

"Sakura, Sakura, hey,can you hear me?"

Sakura's eye lids fluttered open slowly and she looked around. Although her vision was blurry, she could make out a few stuffs.

She bolted out of her bed when she realized she was in her room and her room was perfectly okay...not even a single evidence that this place was just engulfed in flames.

Was she having a dream?

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to the voice that called her to see her roommate Akira looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"You blacked out. We we're supposed to get ready for school but then you just gave out" Akira said

Sakura looked down at herself and truly she really was in her school uniform.

She sighed, this wasn't the first time this was happening.  
It had being happening to her ever since she was Ten and she didn't understand why it was like that for her.

The doctors had said it was no sickness and that it was something they didn't know about, so she just had to deal with it like that.

"Can you get up? Miss Mai would be here soon and she know how crumpy she gets on Mondays"

Sakura laughed a bit "Yeah" She rolled out of bed and walked to her reading table.  
Her eyes went to the picture frame on it.

It was the photo of her parents. That picture was taken a day before they died. She was just Nine years old.

Sakura cried that day, she never even had the chance to tell them how much she loved them and that they shouldn't leave her alone.

After that she was taken to a foster home where she lived most of her life there.  
Most children were adopted but she never was, parents usually ignore her existence and would want another person.

She couldn't blame them, everyone thought she was a freak.  
The only friend who didn't judge her for who she was ...was Akira. And so that's why they shared the same room.

But Sakura wasn't worried anymore. In a few days, she would be eighteen and she would be free to live her own life.

"Yo Sakura are you listening?" Akira's voice interrupted her thoughts

"Huh?"

"I said we can still make it to school ...so lets hurry up..okay?"

"Yeah...let me just take my school bag" Sakura said carrying the purple bag beside her.

Take a black bonnet , she rolled her hair up and covered it with the cap.

"Do you seriously have to wear that?" Akira asked opening their room door.

Sakura shrugged "You know I can't do without it"

"Of course you do" Both laughed and walked outside of their room.

...

...

When Sakura and Akira finally made it to school, classes had already started.

They quickly rushed to their classroom and sat by a corner close to the window.

Soon whispers and laughters could be heard in the classroom.

What's with the outfit Sakura?" One of the boys asked "Did you get it from freak land lames burgs?"

Everyone laughed.

Sakura ignored them and dug her face deeper into the note book she was reading .

More comments about her dressing came but she ignored all of them.

Akira was the first to speak when she realized it was getting to much "Hey, you guys should shut up alright! Its not your busy if she chooses to dress like this okay?!"

"Oh shut up Leiah" One of the girls whose name was Karin said "You are annoying"

"I know, but you are so ugly that when you died and went to hell ,Lucifer rejected you" Akira retorted back and everyone in class laughed making Karin red with anger.

"Thanks A, I love you" Sakura said.

"No problem. But do you seriously need to wear this bonnet?" Akira asked again.

"You know my hair color is changing again. I can't let them see it or else it would prove the theory that I really am a freak!"

"Don't say that...I think pink suits you"

"No it doesn't! I mean tell me, what kind of person has pink hair?"

"You" Akira said in matter of facts tone.

Sakura sent a glare to her which she ignored. But if glares could kill, Akira would really be dead by now.

"Alright class ,settle down" Professor Shizune said walking into class.  
She started with the roll call.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura raised her hand "Here"

"Miss Sakura, you know hats are not allowed in school"

"Its for health issues Miss Shizune" Sakura said

"Take it off place"

Sakura inwardly groaned. If she took this hat off, she would be subjected to more taunts and ridicules.  
Well, she had no other choice then.

Let them bring it on.

She removed the hat and her strawberry blonde hair was exposed.

"See its beautiful" Akira said

Sakura sighed and looked around. Surprisingly no one said a word about her hair.

And that scared Sakura to bits.

.

...

It was already lunch time and Sakura and Akira headed to the cafeteria to get their lunch.

But when they got there, no single soul was around.  
The whole cafeteria was dried up.

"Where is everyone" Sakura asked

"I don't ..."

BAM!

The sound of the door closing startled them both and they ran to the entrance door only to realize that it was locked.

"Hey, let us out!" Akira yelled pounding on the door "Hey!"

"Well, well...look who comes to the lion's den" a voice said

"Karin! I should have known!" Akira yelled.

Before Akira had any chance to attack Karin, more of her friends came out and held both of them tight.

"Hey!" Sakura said "Let me go!"

Karin laughed wickedly and brought out a bottle of dye "This should do the trick"

"No, please stop!" Sakura pleaded. She knew what Karin was about to do and she knew it won't work.

She had also tried dying her hair but whenever she went into the bathroom, her normal hair would come back and this time with more pink!

"This will teach you a lesson" Karin said and proceeded to pour the bottle of dye on her hair.

Akira screamed at the top of her lungs watching her friend being bullied like that.

The bell rang and karin and her friends left them alone.

"Sakura?"

"Let's just go home" Sakura said

"Sure"

...

When Sakura and Akira finally got home, it was already evening.

Sakura didn't bother greeting anyone as she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She climbed her bed not bothering to pull of her uniform and then hugged her pillow tight crying into it.

Why was life so unfair to her?

...  
...

NEXT TIME: UNLUCKY OR CURSED?

...

..

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOI THINK, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ...THANKS ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU SO MUCH KYRA TEKAK, MOODYBROWNGIRL17, OCTOHONEY FOR YOUR KIND ADVICE, DIENHAPPINESS, MOONLIGHTGIRL25 AND EMILY DA GREAT FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

OH AND MY IDEAS, I GAIN THEM FROM WATCHING TOOO MANY MOVIES ESPECIALLY ONES GREEK BASED ON GREEK MYTHS.^_^

°°°°°°°°°°Chapter two°°°°°°°°°°°°

~~~~UNLUCKY OR CURSED?~~~~~~~

...  
...

Sakura was swinging alone in front of her foster home's backyard.

Her mind went to what had happened in school.

Why was everyone treating her like that?

She didn't want to cry or anything otherwise people would think of her weak.

She kept swinging slowly with her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, while a few strands of her now pink hair loosely blew in her sad face.

A boy who looked her age approached her.  
He was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

His hair was raven black and when he came closer, Sakura noticed he had the most beautiful dark orbs she had ever seen.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly

"Oh nothing...just thinking" Sakura scoffed

"About what ?" He asked again

Sakura gave him a look that clearly showed how annoyed by his sudden questioning.

But in the end she really needed someone to talk to even if it was a stranger.

"My existence is weird. No one likes me, everyone avoids me like I'm a plague or something. They don't even try to put themselves into my position ...its as if I'm cursed to never have friends!"

The boy cocked his head to the right " But you do have at least one friend?"

"Yeah, she's the only one who doesn't criticize me or anything"

The boy didn't say anything after that and Sakura raised her head up again to see if he was still there.

Finally he turned around and began walking away "You are not Cursed..  
you are just unique" he said ,his voice sounding farther away with each step he took.

"Wha...?"

"Oh and by the way Happy Birthday" his voice said again before he completely vanished into thin air.

Sakura stood there staring at the place he was standing in a minute ago.  
Confusion in her features.

"How did he know my birthday?"

...

...

SAKURA'S ROOM

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU SAKURA,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Sakura opened her sleepy eyes to look at Akira standing in front of her holding a birthday cake.

"Akira..you..."

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Akira yelled pulling her into a hug

"Thanks" Sakura said

"Alright now, make a wish" Akira said putting the cake on the table beside Sakura.

She pushed Sakura up and made her sit close to it.  
Sakura laughed a little rolling her eyes at Akira's cheerful attitude and faced the cake.

She closed her eyes and made her wish.

*I wish to find where I belong to*

After repeating that sentence three times in her head, she blew out all the eighteen candle lights on her cake.

"Alright! You are now officially eighteen years old, So we can partyyyy!"

The door opened to reveal their foster mother Miss Mai.

"What's all this racket?! Keep it down people are trying to sleep!" She yelled totally ignoring the girl's faces and the birthday cake beside them before slamming the door shut.

Sakura shrugged and shook her head "She just ruined our parade"

"Nope, she didn't ...because today is your day Sakura, don't let that witch spoil it, today will be special for you...I can feel it"

Sakura smiled and Akira brought out two spoons which they used to eat the cake while laughing and talking silently so as not to bring Miss Mai upstairs again.

"I can't believe I'm eighteen today, I feel so old" Sakura said

"Uhm r odd" Akira said with food in her mouth. She swallowed it with a gulp and spoke again "You ARE old"

Sakura glared at her and hit her with her elbow. "Come on, we are going to be late for school"

Sakura got up and went into the bathroom to have her bath, while Akira dressed up.

...

...  
When they got to school, Sakura noticed she was receiving a lot of stares and some whispers could be heard.

She gulped ...what did she do now?

Akira stood in front of her protecting her like the black knight she was.

"Don't worry Saks, I'll protect you today" Akira whispered to her as they entered their classroom.

The whole class immediately fell silent and they turned to face them.

Sakura and Akira walked to their seats and that's when she heard Karin and her friends talking.

"What the hell?! Didn't we pour black dye on it yesterday?" Karin said

"How come its like that?"One of her girls asked

"Its like nothing happened"

"She really is a huge freak"

Before Sakura could ponder on what they were saying ,homeroom started and everyone settled down.

The class door opened and Mr Asuma, their literature teacher walked in.

"Good day class'' he greeted

"Good day sir" The class replied

"Today class...we'll be talking about ..."

"Uh Mr Asuma?" Karin interrupted "I was wondering if you could tell us of the homecoming issue first"

"And what about it Miss Uzumaki?" Asuma asked

"Well, teachers are usually the ones who tell us what to do and nominate the representatives " Karin answered

"Well if that's the case...I guess I'll have to make some wise decisions"  
Asuma said putting emphasis on the word *Wise*

"Beauty, brains, popularity, and all that jazz" Karin Said giving Asuma one of her best smiles.  
She was definitely wishing to get picked.

"Ugh, even her smile is disgusting" Akira said making Sakura cover her mouth to stiff her giggling .

"Well then, let's see" Asuma said scanning his eyes through the classroom.

He ignored most of the students who flipped their hair backwards and batted their eyelashes like barbie dolls obviously wanting to get picked.

"Okay for homecoming king, I'm going to nominate uh...that guy sitting alone at the back seat" Asuma said pointing to guy behind making everyone turn.

Soon mumble could be heard through the whole class.

"Hey, is he new?"

"When did he come in?"

"How come we didn't notice him?''

"Wow is he cute or what?" Karin said.

Akira rolled her eyes at Karin and faced Sakura "Have you seen him before?"

"Nope" Sakura said. She turned back and did a double take at the strange boy sitting behind them and what she took note of where his dark piercing orbs.

Wait a minute! Wasn't this guy ...?

"What's your name?" Asuma asked the boy

"Sasuke" he replied.

His voice was deep and sakura could feel herself melting.

She looked around and realized she wasn't the only one who fell for his voice.  
Most girls were already blushing and boys were boiling with hot anger because of that.

"Sasuke? you must be the new student right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright Sasuke, for your homecoming queen...I'll choose ...uh"  
Asuma's eyes rolled through the class again.

He did a double take when his eyes landed on Karin and then roamed the class with his eyes again until they finally rested on Sakura.

Noticing his stare on her,  
Sakura swallows a lump in her throat and tried to plead with her eyes to Asuma not to do what she suppossed he was about to do.

"Please no" She whispered

"For homecoming queen, I nominate Haruno Sakura for brains, beauty and all that jazz" Asuma said repeating Karin's words.

Both Sakura and Akira's jaw went down as the class went into stunned silence.

Akira leaned in and whispered to Sakura "Told you something good would happen today"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Karina shrieked "Mr Asuma, you can't nominate her"

Asuma shrugged "I think I just did"

The bell rang and Asuma walked out of the class.

Karin and her clones faced Sakura "Don't think you have won"

They exited the classroom with all the other pupils, leaving only Sakura and Akira to remain in it.

"Akira, I am so doomed! Now I know i really am Unlucky. What will I do, I don't want to get bullied by Karin and her clones again"

"Don't worry Sakura, leave it to me" Akira said and ran out of the classroom to.

Sakura sung to her seat and sighed "Why me?"

She heard a sound and raised her head .  
Turning back she noticed she wasn't the only one in class.

The new boy was there too.  
His arms were folded and his eyes closed as if mediating.

Sakura gulped. He really looked familiar ...very very familiar.

Before she could examine him more , the boy stood up and carrying his bag with him to the door.

"We shall meet again soon Sakura" he said and then walked out.

Sakura blinked .  
What the hell...

...END CHAPTER

...NEXT TIME:NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!  
SEE YOU SOON


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you very much Moonlightgirl25 and Emily da great for reviewing the last chappie.**_

 _ **And yes I tend to keep Sasuke as mysterious as I can.^-^**_

 _ **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°CHAPTER THREE°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

 _ **NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE**_

 _ **The Master's palace, Hades' underworld.**_

 _ **-Hades-**_

"Your Highness, the Oracle of Delphi awaits you in the throne room."

 _ **Hades lifted his brow. This was the first time an Oracle of Delphi has visited him or even dared to enter his palace for that matter.**_

 _ **What could be the purpose of this visit? Did Apollo send his Oracle to deliver a message?**_

 _ **Hades nodded at his servant and set out to the throne room.**_

 _ **The second he got there, he was greeted by the Oracle.**_

" _ **Greetings My Lord," She said and bowed elegantly.**_

" _ **What is it?" Hades snapped "Skip the formalities, what is it you wish to tell me?"**_

" _ **The fates sent me to you concerning your bride…the Queen" The Oracle said.**_

 _ **Hades' eyes widened at that and he felt his muscles tense a bit "If this is a joke, I assure you it is not funny"**_

 _ **Scared by Hades' tone, the Oracle took a step back "My Lord, I assure you..it is no joke. The fates showed me themselves. They created a queen just for you"**_

" _ **And where is this bride you speak of?'' Hades asked**_

 _ **"She shall be born during the time when the sun touches the horizon for the first time tomorrow and when she is of age...you can take her. The fates forbid you to take her until she is of age."**_

 _ **Hades felt his body stiffen even more and his fists clenched at his side with anger "Then why tell me about her now?''**_

 _ **The Oracle took another step backward "please do not defile the fates' laws Lord Hades" she whispered soothingly "Patience Hades. In exactly eighteen years she shall be yours"**_

 _ **Delivering the message she came for, the Oracle bowed one last time to Hades, indicating that her job is done.**_

 _ **Hades summoned his power and then waved his hand.**_

 _ **A black mist surrounded the Oracle and when it dissipated, she was gone.**_

 _ **The information the Oracle gave Hades left him feeling weak and giddy with anticipation.**_

" _ **Eighteen years " He whispered "Hn"**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

…

Sakura woke up from a loud cry, immediately bolting up from her bed only to see a smiling Akira beside her.

"What is it?" She asks groggily.

" _Wake up sleepy head! Today is the day we'll finally find out if you are going to be crowned a Queen!" Akira shouted._

 _That was a stronger wake up call for Sakura than any slap or pinch"Ugh! Akira. Today is the day Karin and her clones kill me!"_

" _Nonsense! You are going to win, I'm sure of it! Now go get ready" Akira ordered._

 _Sakura rolled her eyes and then quickly gets up from her bed, walking sluggishly into the bathroom._

 _After having a very light shower, she came out and dressed up for school putting her usual hand me down clothes, ignoring most of Akira's protests._

 _Besides, she wasn't in the mood for dressing up today._

 _In only fifteen minutes, they were both ready and went to school together._

 _The moment they got to school, it was like people looked at them with different eyes._

 _They seemed to gather attention wherever they went._

 _They also received more terrifying stares from the football team and the cheerleaders._

 _Sakura gulped "I can't do this Akira, I want to go back home. I'm scared Karin and her clones will pop out of nowhere and then kill me for ruining her plans of becoming homecoming Queen" she groaned out._

" _Don't worry, I'll protect you if that happens" Akira said and although that made Sakura smile…she couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen to her today._

 _They arrived at their classroom and patiently took their seats._

 _Miss Shizune walked into class and a hushed silence filled the class._

 _Suddenly a voice could be heard coming from the intercom in the classroom._

" **Good day students, I'm Miss Jenn, your student speaking. In just a few minutes, I'll be announcing the results of the poll which were held yesterday regarding the homecoming Queen and King!"**

Sakura begins to sweat bullets while Akira glances around the classroom with confidence.

She also shoots Karin and her friends a murderous glare.

" **For homecoming King, we have Inzunuka Kiba from class 104. It appears Mr. Uchiha wasn't in the mood"**

Hoots and cheers erupted from all class and some groaned at the new kid who mysteriously wasn't in class today….not that they noticed anyway.

"Here comes your humiliation" Karin whispers to Sakura leaning on her desk.

" **And for homecoming Queen, huge congrats to Haruno Sakura! "**

Sakura felt like her body has immediately been plunged into hot lava, her jaw falling apart, while every part of her body was going numb.

Even her brain ceased to think for a while, trying to process the announcement.

Akira stood up and looked at the class smiling , her gaze settled on Karin "Who's humiliated now?"

Sakura groaned…why did she have a feeling that Akira had something to do with this?

Miss Shizune smiled hugely at Sakura "Well congratulations Miss Haruno. I am proud to have a winner in my class" she said and then proceeded to the day's topic.

As reality sunk into Sakura she realized how dead she was.

She gripped Akira's arm like a lifeline " I'm so dead "

"Your are just being paranoid"

They didn't talk about it again and so the day passed by in a blur of congratulations.

People Sakura never even knew and never even noticed her suddenly came to chat with her.

She didn't even know how to act or to reply to them!

She knew they weren't really her friends as they were only with her because she won the votes.

Everyone stared at her in awe while Karin and her friends looked at her like lions about to tear their prey apart.

"Hey! Glad to see you two!" Jenn greeted as she approached Sakura and Akira.

"Congratulations," she said again to Sakura.

"Thanks" Akira responded for Sakura and nudged her in her ribs to snap her out of a trance.

"Well, you two are invited to a party at my home tomorrow. It's sort of a meeting to welcome the homecoming King and Queen" She said handing them two invites.

"Uh….thanks" Sakura mumbled.

"Be sure to be there! " Jenn said and then walked away.

"Can you believe it…this is the first time something like this has ever happened! " Akira shouted, "We have been invited to a party!"

"Keep it down A, I really don't want to go" Sakura replied.

She was getting bad vibes about that party…but then again maybe she was just being paranoid.

But then again, she and Akira have never been invited to _any_ party at all, so it wouldn't be bad if they attend to just this one.

"Alright.. Fine. But I've got nothing to wear!"

"You know that's never a problem " Akira giggled "Oh, we are going to have so much fun!"

… **..**

… **.**

… **..**

… **..**

"I'm nervous A" Sakura told her friend as they stood outside Jenn's house.

"Don't be! We look hot" Akira replied as she looked at her body and then at Sakura from head to toe.

They walked towards the sound of people laughing and playing loud music.

The party's theme was a pool party and so Akira had said to wear the shortest shorts they could find, flip flops and a bikini which was now topped off with hanging shirts that showed their bare stomachs.

They entered the gates of the house and were greeted by loud music and the smell of alcohol spiked beverages.

"Typical high school party" Akira whispered.

"I really have a bad feeling about this" Sakura said as she caught Akira by her wrists to stop her from moving forward.

Her fear reminded the same and she wanted nothing more than to go home.

"That's just the nerve speaking Sakura. Besides what could go _wrong?''_ Akira asked nonchalantly.

"Well, look who's here, "a voice said, instantly turning Sakura's body to ice.

"Well, hi to you too, Karin" Akira said.

"I never knew social outcasts were invited to a party like this " Karin said in her most deadly voice.

"Well that all changed when Sakura became homecoming Queen" Akira replied with a smirk.

 _Stop talking Akira …Sakura thought._

To Sakura's surprise, Karin didn't say anything. She just walked away.

Sakura relaxed at that.

"Wait here I'm going to go get drinks," Akira told Sakura but before Sakura could stop her, she was already gone and the crowd engulfed her.

Panic flooded Sakura's veins and she didn't know what to do!

What if Karin came back again?

Sakura moved away and headed for a tree so she could hide behind it for a while until Akira came back.

But it seemed like she just walked into the lion's den because standing behind her was Karin and her friends along with their jock boyfriends.

Suddenly it became very difficult for Sakura to breath.

"Isn't it hot in here?" Karin asked fanning herself with her hands

"Uh…"

"Why don't we take a dip in the pool then?" She smiled to one of the jock boys and they immediately went towards Sakura and scooped her up like a sack of potatoes.

"No! Please don't! I…I can't swim!" Sakura shouted but they all laughed at her.

The boys carried her until they got towards the edge of the pool.

"On the count of three"

"No!"

"One, two, three!" they yelled and tossed Sakura into the pool.

The moment she felt the water surround her, she was engulfed with terror. She really didn't know how to swim.

She thrashed around trying to reach the surface but instead started to sink even faster!

She trashed about again until she felt energy leave her.

Seconds seemed like minutes.

Her vision became blurry and spots began to dance before her eyes from lack of oxygen.

A few more seconds and her limbs becAme weaker and weaker.

This was it…..she was truly dying.

She felt her back hit the pool ground and soon felt her entire body convulse.

She felt hereye lids drop slowly but not before getting a glimpse of someone swimming towards her before darkness covered her very being.

… **..**

…

 **NEXT TIME:COMPROMISE**

A/ **N: OUCH POOR SAKURA….°.°**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **AND AGAIN ANOTHER BIG THANKS TO OCTOHONEY….AND THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED….TILL NEXT**


	6. Chapter 6

**So so sorry for the late update...I've being really busy lately but now I'm back!^_^**

 **AND a big thanks to Moonlightgirl25,Emily da great and Octohoney for reading and reviewing ^_^…kisses!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 _ **COMPROMISE...**_

 _ **CHAPTER FIVE**_

 **-Hades, minutes earlier.**

 _ **He saw her get thrown into the pool by a bunch of idiots who laughed as they did so.**_

 _ **His heart clenched inside his chest as he watched her fragile body on the water trashing and gasping for air.**_

 _ **No one dared to help her as her body sank into the pool. His eyes narrowed with anger.**_

 _ **Without wasting anymore time,he ran and quickly jumped into the pool.**_

 _ **People all around stopped whatever it was they were doing and gathered round to watch as Sakura was hauled upwards towards the edge of the pool.**_

 _ **He laid her down and helped her cough out water.**_

 _ **Her eyes opened and he saw her eyes were glazed as if she couldn't see clearly. He also knew that her lungs felt like on fire.**_

 _ **He continued to help her as she continued to cough out more water with huge effort before she fell unconscious into his arms.**_

 _ **Hades picked her up and carried her, walking away from the house without another word.**_

 _ **people stared at him pointing and whispering.**_

 _ **"Isn't that the new guy?'' one of the guys asked**_

 _ **"Yeah, Sasuke wasn't it?" Another said.**_

 _ **Sasuke ignored them, walking further away from the house and when he was sure there was no mortal in sight, he teleported themselves out and then appeared in Sakura's room.**_

 _ **He deposited her gently on her bed and with a flick of his finger, her clothes and entire body were dried off.**_

 _ **After watching her for some moment, he whispered into her ears "You are above death Sakura" before blinking himself back to his kingdom.**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sakura woke up as light streamed through her windows. This was one of those rare times when she was able to get up before her alarm blared or her foster mother could wake her up with yells.

She rubbed her hands sleepily over her eyes and stretched her body.

Today, for some reason felt than most days, in fact it was as if she was very well rested and was floating on some sort of languid calmness and peace.

Said peace was disturbed by the loud shierk of her best friend.

"Sakura!"

"What?''

"Oh my God,Sakura! I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do that to me again " Akira shouted.

"Calm down A, what are you talking about?''

Akira sends a 'Are you serious look' to Sakura and then sighs out

"The pool party! You got thrown in and nearly drowned but then you got rescued by that new guy Sasuke. How come you don't remember?" Akira gushed. At first her tone was strict but it quickly turned into a curious one.

"Sasuke? Why would he-'' she started to say but suddenly everything came rushing back to her.

 _Her body paralyzing with fear. Being thrown into the pool. Water in her lungs._

 _Someone swimming towards her before darkness engulfed her. Being carried, being gently placed on her bed._

 _"_ Oh my gosh A! I don't...why would he do that?!" Sakura asked panic-stricken.

"I don't know either! But you should be glad he rescued you or you would have died" Akira said her tone serious.

Sakura rubbed her face with her palm "I'm so screwed"

"And now you are officially the talk of the entire school. You and Sasuke who played hero by rescuing you" Akira said dreamily.

"I have no idea why he did it. I swear!''

"Yeah yeah, get up,we've got just thirty minutes"

Sakura groaned and rolled out of her walked in a zombie like manner to her bathroom muttering words about how schools and the teachers in it should be burnt down.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped herself off her clothing and then stood under the rainy shower letting the warm water wash down her body.

Why would Sasuke save her? They weren't even friends ...so why?

She instantly became curious.

She wanted to see him and then thank

him.

And there was only one way for that...which was ...

"School" she muttered.

...

...

...

When they arrived at school, people stared at them with renewed fervor.

"That's right. Told you you're the talk of the entire school" Akira whispered to Sakura and She groaned.

"Ugh! I just wanna go back home. Let's come back when its all over" Sakura whispered back.

"No can do...this is going to be interesting" Akira said and then laughed.

...

...

...

...

"Why would the new guy save a loser like you?" Karin taunted as she leaned across Sakura's desk in a provocative pose.

"I don't know" Sakura replied scanning the classroom for 'him'.

"Well, that makes you a slut" Karin grinned victoriously

"Not as much a slut you are" Akira butted in.

The class fell silent and then laughter erupted all around.

"Oh...BUUUUUURNNNNN!" Someone yelled.

"Want some aloe vera for that?" Sakura chimed in.

Akirate looked at her in surprise and then both of them laughed. This was the first time she actually talked back to karin and men did it feel good!

Classes ended quickly that day without Sakura seeing Sasuke.

Not wanting to waste another munite in school. She and Akira left as soon as the bells blared.

Akira called a cab and they both got in.

While in the car,Sakura found herself dozing off from extreme tiredness and the moment her back hit the cushioned seats, she passed out.

 _Three old women appeared before her. They had a loom before them. They stared at her._

 _"It is time child" They said in unison_

 _"Huh?" she said in confusion._

 _"It is time to fulfill your destiny as queen"_

 _Now she was even more confused. The last time she was crowned queen,she nearly died. So what did they mean?_

 _"I don't get"_

 _"Your king will come for you today and you shall be taken to your rightful place" one said._

 _"It is what we have weaved and it is what is is what shall happen" Another said_

 _"It is done" The last one said._

 _.._

 _.._

 _..._

Sakura woke up when she felt Akira shaking her."Sakura, we are here" she said.

"Sorry, I fell asleep"

"Yeah?"

They both got out of the car and Sakura paid the driver.

They walked towards their foster home and was about to ring the doorbell when Sakura suddenly noticed something very strange.

A cold breeze blew past her and she shivered. A loud rumble came from the ground and she eyed the street nervously.

"Uh...Akira" she whispered out.

After calling Akira for a few seconds and getting no response, she turned to face her only to see a statute like Akira.

Her mouth was opened wide and her thumb was pointed to a direction across the street.

"Akira?" She followed Akira's thumb with her eyes and then saw someone all dressed in black leaning against a tree.

His cloak billowed behind him as the wind blew.

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat and she felt her legs were locked in a place.

The man flicked his fingers and a large crack suddenly appeared in the middle of the street and with every second, it opened wider and wider...slowly reaching her side.

"What the-?" she started to say but then stopped when the earth cracks open under her feet and swallows her whole.

 **BAM! WHAT!**

 **NEXT TIME:WELCOME TO THE UNDERWORLD!**

 **SEE Y'ALL SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

HADES' QUEEN.

THANKS A LOT EMILY DA GREAT, DEINHAPPINESS,MOONLIGHTGIRL25 AND MOST ESPECIALLY OCTOHONEY! ^_^ FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

ENJOY!

...

One second Sakura was on earth's surface about to walk into her foster home with her best friend Akira.

The next second, she's falling underground.

The moment her feet stumble onto solid ground, she opens her eyes with a gasp.

Gone was the fresh atmosphere she was used too:instead, she was standing in the foyer of a giant glittering place.

Her mouth falls open with a small click as she twirls around in a big circle taking everything around her.

The walls were made out of white marble, hulking white pillars framing the doorways and holding a magnificent staircase.

A monstrous diamond chandelier dangles down from the roof,casting lights and shadows across everything at the same time.

Her shoes clatter against the white marble floor.

"Where am I?"

"Miss Haruno?"

Sakura whirled around at the sound of her name to see a young girl around her age standing behind her.

"Uh? How do you know my name? Where am I?"

"The master did not tell you?" She asked, looking at Sakura in confusion.

"What Master?" her eyes widened "Wait a minute ...there was this guy I saw...some weird guy like that..he...I..does he have something to do with me being here?...where is he?''

"You mean Hades?" the girl asked

Sakura blinked "Excuse me?"

"Hades..." the girl repeated again as if mentioning the a boutique "That's the master's name ...and this is the underworld. We have being waiting for you Miss Haruno"

"No'' Sakura whispered.

Did she just say Hades?. Underworld? Weren't those myths?

She laughed hysterically "You're kidding me right?"

"No"

"So you're telling me that the guy who somehow brought me here...his name is Hades as in the king of the underworld?''

"That is correct"

Sakura laughs again "Ridiculous! You can't actually expect to believe that! Hades? That's like mythology from greek class! its not real!" Sakura shouted.

"I can assure everything you see here is real" the girl retorted back drily.

"It can't be ...look, you need to take me back ,please!"

"I am afraid only the master is capable of that " The girl said.

"And this master ...can you take me to him? I want to see him" Sakura pleaded her eyes now moist.

The girl blanches ''No. But if you come with me Miss Haruno, then I will show you to your room...The master will see you there"

"My room?" Sakura frowns. She's about to say something but decided to keep quiet since it would be best to first go and see this Master.

The girl walked in front of Sakura and waits for her patiently, ignoring the way Sakura stares at her.

Sakura looked around and gulped.

She, Haruno Sakura ,in the underworld?

That's the stuff of daydreams or more reaslistically:Nightmares.

The brunette girl cleared her throat "Are you ready?"

"Yeah?'' she said not quite sure of herself.

She nods and briskly walks away down one of the corridors, with Sakura hastening to catch up with her.

The halls echo with the sound of their hurried footsteps only emphasixing the immensity and emptiness of the place she'd just been spirited off to.

Sakura clears her throat "So...um...we really are in the underworld?"

The girl doesn't look back at her but keeps her gaze fixed ahead "Yes"

"And this Hades is a real. ...god?" She asks, her mouth struggling to form the word.

It felt weird, rolling off her tongue.

Besides, who in his right mind would believe that they had just been transported to the underworld by a god no less?

The girl briefly looks at Sakura smiling quickly "I know you are scared but believe me, you will get used to it"

"You ignored my question"

"I know" she tells Sakura, turning down a small corridor.

The words echo in Sakura's head.

She was in the underworld, she will never get to see Akira or her foster mother again.

Tears prick the corner of her can't be happening.

"Miss Haruno?" The girl touches her wrist, concern on her expression "Are you alright?"

"Um, no" she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and flashed her a smile "And please call me Sakura"

She laughs "Yes Miss Har- Sakura"

"What's your name? You do have a name right?"

"Of course. Please call me Aaliyah" She pushes open a door and holds it for her "Your room Sakura"

Sakura walked past her and for the second time again, her mouth falls open.

It was the most biggest room she has ever seen in her life (apart from the palace entrance) .

A huge four poster bed sits in centre position, posts are made to look like trees.

A big navy blue sofa sits against the wall.

Just beside the sofa is a door that's open enough to reveal a sparkling white bathroom.

"Do you like it?" Aaliyah interrupts her thoughts, touching her shoulder "The master would want you to have some time alone, but I will be back in an hour to get you dressed for dinner"

"Dinner? why?"

"Please do come. The master would be angered if you do not" Aaliyah clears her throat and looks down at her feet, her voice soft as if scared of being heard "He is not that bad if you get to know him"

"Forgive me if I don't get a better view of him yet, but he's the god of the dead and he Kidnapped me!"

"Not exactly" she walks over to the door and looks back at her briefly "I will be back in an Hour"

Sakura sighs when the door closes shut and she walks over to the bed sitting by the edge of the bed.

She stares at her hands suddenly wanting to curl it into ball form and forget everything that's happening because this wasn't reality.

She let's out a shaky breath and falls back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

A single tear drips down her cheek.

She was already missing home. She just wondered how Akira was feeling right now. Was she worried?

And what about Miss Mai? will she call the cops?.

A knock sounds on her door, tearing her away from her thoughts. Wiping her cheeks, she sits up and calls out "C- come in"

The door opens to reveal a very familiar dark haired man with dark orbs. He steps in with an impassive expression .

Sakura sits up straighter, her eyes widening with horror "Y-you!"

 _AND IT IS DONE!_

 _THANKS AGAIN. FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ^_^_

 _NEXT TIME: MEET THE GODS!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A BIG THANKS TO EMILY DA GREAT,MOONLIGHTGIRL25 AND DIENHAPPINESS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER.**_

 _ **PS:I'M THE COUSIN OF SADDISTIC KNIGHT HELPING HER WRITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE SHE ISN'T FEELING TO WELL...BUT SHE ALREADY WROTE THE UPDATE DOWN SO I'M HELPING HER UPDATE THIS CHAPTER.**_

 _ **I HOPE I'M ABLE TO WRITE IT TO YOUR LIKING.**_

 _ **..ENJOY!**_

 _ **CHAPTER SIX**_

 _ **MEET THE GODS**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **~Sakura,Underworld~**_

"Y-You!"

"Me" He says it like it's a fact.

Sakura blinks "How ...why...who...what's going on here?"

"What do you think?" He asked walking forward to stand in front of her.

"What do I think?" she replies unable to keep the anger from filtering into her voice. "You are that new guy Sasuke right?"

He nodded.

"You were the one who saved me from drowning, only to pull me away from my family?"

"I am sorry you feel that way" He says quietly "That was not my intention "

"What was your intention then?" She asked folding her arms as she stands up "To kidnap me? That's sick and come to my world acting like a normal student...and then you tell me we shall meet soon and then boom! I'm here" She yelled spreading her arms wide.

"That was not my intention either" he said.

Sakura's face crumples up in confusion "Well, what was your intention?" she walks up to him, looking him straight in the eye "What do you want from me?"

"For you to fulfill your destiny" He steps back putting space between the two of them.

A look like pain flashes through his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came "Nothing more"

"My destiny?" She avoids his eyes,shocked by his sudden attitude "What destiny?"

Sasuke sighs quietly but says nothing.

Sakura stares at her hands, feeling incredibly out of place.

Standing before the god of death was nothing more than a nightmare.

She wanted to close her eyes in hope that when she wakes up, she would realize that it was all a dream.

She finally looks back up at him and suddenly all she could see was an extremely closed off person.

Inadvertently her curiosity piques and she decides she needs to know something.

"I- I had a dream, three women told me that someone was coming to take me in order for me fulfill some destiny and be queen ...are you the destiny I am to fulfill?"

Sasuke looks at her, surprise fleeting his features.

"And if I say yes" He said his voice light.

Sakura shrugs and she was starting to feel comfortable like she had being wanting for something like this to happen.

She turns around and motions to her new room.

"I was expecting the underworld to be filled with darkness but instead...there's light"

"The underworld has many names" He said, his dark orbs brighten "The one I prefer is the Elysium"

"Elysium? Like the Elysian fields, filled with happiness ...like in greek mythology?" She asked.

The raven haired man raises his eyebrows "Seems like you know quite a lot about greek myths"

She smiled, Keeping her voice low "A little"

He watches her, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. He turns away, abruptly ending the conversation.

"I hope to see you at the dinner. There are some people I would want you to meet" He hovers at the door for a second and looks at her over his shoulder "I like your hair, the pink...suits you"

Sakura looked down at her feet blushing, by the time she looks up again, he's gone.

~Minutes later~

Sakura spent the rest of her time alone exploring her room, opening all cupboard doors and playing with few things she found strange.

Once in a while she would break down and cry and other times she would find something that fascinated her.

When Aaliayah finally came back, she was laying on the couch, her face displaying no emotion .

"Miss Sakura?" She called out, quietly walking into her room.

"Here" Sakura replied monotonously waving her hand.

She was in too much of a bad mood to move.

"I have a question"

"Yes?" She stands in the corner of Sakura 's vision, hands folded behind her.

"This is the Elysium right?"

Aaliyah nodded

"And according to greek myths, it works whatever you want"

She nodded again.

"Then why did the door disappear when I tried to leave?"

Aaliyah takes a step back, her amber eyes wide with fright "I do not know miss"

"He will know, won't he?"

"I- I do not know" Aaliyah stammered "Please let me get you dressed for dinner"

"Dinner?" Then she remembers, her face twists with contempt "And if I don't go"

"Please you must, he will be angry and frankly ,I do not want to be around for that" She whispered looking so scared Sakura was worried about her.

Sakura sighs letting her shoulders slump down slowly "Fine, I'll go"

Aaliyah smiles "Thank you "

Sakura watched her as she walks over to another door and opens it to reveal an immense wardrobe.

She pulls out a cream dress with berry designs on it and Sakura's eyes widened.

"No way! Do people still wear dresses like this?!"

Aaliyah nodded "All the girls I know used to wear this all the time"

"How old are you? "

"Nineteen" She says nonchalantly putting the dress back in the wardrobe "Would you like to pick your choice?"

Sakura shook her head "Forgive me but I can't wear those"

"If you do not, he will have my head"

"You talk like he's some god of death or something" Sakura said and realized what she had said.

She gave Aaliyah a weak smile "Sorry"

Aaliyah doesn't reply, just looking at her with a strange expression. She turns back to the wardrobe and again pulls out a red seafoam gown.

"This should be okay" she muttered to herself.

She clicks her fingers and turn to Sakura "I need you to strip down"

"Excuse me? "

Aaliyah rolled her eyes and lays the gown on the bed " Are you going to dress with all those underneath?"

"No"

"Exactly. So go into the bathroom and put this on" she said giving Sakura the gown.

Sakura gives her a curt nod and does as she said,doubting in her mind if Aaliyah is really nineteen as she says she is.

it takes exactly one hour for Aaliyah to turn Sakura into a queen figure.

"Aaliyah, what's the probability that I might anger a god if I don't attend the dinner?"

"Not just a god, it will be several gods"

"gods?" Sakura whirled around to face her "There will be other gods?"

"Of course" She said

"How-" before she could continue, a soft knock sounds in the room.

"It is time" Aaliyah said ''He is here"

"Who?"

"Me"

A soft voice says and Sakura turns to see Sasuke standing by the doorway.

Aaliyah breathlessly nods at Sasuke and scurries out of the room, barely looking at him.

His eyes don't flicker from Sakura as Aaliyah passes.

Sakura got up, feeling self conscious.

"Hello"

"Hello, are you ready?"

"Uh...sure?"

He holds out his arm "Shall we?"

Sakura hesitantly places her palm on his forearms, surprised at how humanly warm it was.

They started walking and Sakura felt ashamed as her heels kept making noise on the marble floor.

"So...um" She clears her throat,looking at him" Who exactly am I meeting and why?"

"You are meeting my family. We are not biologically related but they are the closet to a family " Sasuke replied keeping his gaze fixed ahead.

"What do you mean not biologically related?"

He looked down at her " I thought you knew greek myths"

"I do...so I'm meeting other gods?"

He nods.

Turning towards two big golden doors. Behind the door, Sakura could hear murmurs of voices.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?" She gulped, her grip on him tightening "Not really"

"You have met me, you can meet the others" he said.

"Not really"

He smiled "You will be fine"

"O-ok"

He pushes the door opened and the voices stopped.

Several heads turned to look at them.

Sakura swallows, her grip tightening more.

She had only met Sasuke for two hours and now he was all she knew and felt comfortable with in the entire room.

She kept her eyes fixed on her heels as they walked past all the people, feeling their gaze on her back.

"Look up" Sasuke said "Or they will think you do not want to look at them"

"I don't " she said in all honesty.

But eventually did as she was told.

All the faces before her stared at her in surprise.

A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked forward extending a hand to her "Hello, you must be Sakura. I am Apollo but you can call me Naruto "

...

...

...

 _ **NEXT TIME: CHOICES**_

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A BIG THANKS TO MOODYBROWNGIRL17, MOONLIGHTGIRL25, EMILY DA GREAT, DEINHAPPINESS AND ADENNAN FOR READING AND REVIEWING ...KISSES ^_^ AND ALSO A BIG THANKS TO OCTOHONEY TOO!**_

 _ **THIS IS KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE**_

 _ **..I DECIDED TO MAKE MY UPDATES DOUBLE SO THAT MEANS TWO CHAPTERS °_^ ...ENJOY!**_

...

CHAPTER SIX

...

...

"Sakura?" Sasuke's hand touches her elbow pushing her forward.

"Oh my God" She gasped out, Looking straight ahead, wide eyed in shock.

"Sakura?" Her name was said a second time but this time by a different voice.

She took a step back, pointing a shaky hand at them.

"No, it can't 't tell me this is happening?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji. Even Ino, the only person she thought she really knew, stands beside someone else her expression blank.

The air in the room suddenly feels tight and Sakura is finds it hard to breath.

 _No._

"You" She points at them "You're dead, You're all dead...How are you here?"

"Sakura..." Naruto steps forward, his face twisted with guilt "I can explain"

"No" she shook her head "Stop it"

"Sakura" Sasuke touches her arm forcing her to look at him.

"Who did I say we were meeting?"

"Your family? But -" She shook her head again, feeling heavy with misunderstanding "But that's just...No"

''Sakura" Naruto tried to speak up but was cut off by Sakura.

"Don't!" She crosses her arms over her chest, her breathing intensifying. Signs of an impending panic attack.

"Tell me, what's going on right now? You died, you all died...so how are you here?"

Naruto folds his arms sighing quietly "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Sakura, I really am. I told him you weren't ready yet but unfortunately "He glares hotly at Sasuke "He wasn't patient"

Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly at Naruto but says nothing in return.

"But you died" She said weakly, tears pricking the corner of her eyes "I watched you all die"

"You watched our mortal bodies die Sakura" Shikamaru interjected bitterly.

Sakura swallowed as she looked at them.

All those years, she was living a life of guilt and sadness that her friends had died in the school bus that day leaving her behind.

Sometimes she even wished she had died along with them, then maybe that way she won't have felt lonely after losing her parents and she won't have ended up going to a foster home just to be bullied for the next five years of her life.

She closed her eyes trying to remember that day.

They were going for an excursion that day when the bus miraculously caught fire.

Somehow Sakura had survived but they didn't. All she could do was watch as the bus burnt down with them inside.

She could still remember how she cried and screamed for help.

She had been only thirteen years old, but all the people she regarded as friends died in front of her .

Who would have thought that their death was just a big lie.

She opened her eyes, breathing in deeply "So you are all gods?" She asked, looking at each one individually.

"Who are you really?, I understand Sasuke is Hades, So who are you?"

"Artemis" Tenten finally says.

"Ares" Shikamaru adds on.

Sakura laughed bitterly. Of course, How did she not realize that?

"Aphrodite" Ino said "I'm sorry Sakura, it was for your own good I promise"

Of course. Sakura rolled her eyes looking at Neji "Let me guess,You're Dionyous?"

He somehow managed to grin in this situation "How did you know?"

Sakura didn't answer him but sent a remorseful smile.

She already knew Naruto has Apollo, so he didn't need to introduce himself again.

"I'm sorry, this is just-" She looks at Sasuke "Excuse me ...but I need a minute"

Sakura walked out of the room as fast as she could, her eyes tearing up.

All that was flashing through her mind was the bus accident and the faces of the people she thought was died.

They probably found it hilarious when she was punishing herself over them.

What was next? Would she find out that her parents faked their own deaths too?

"Sakura"

She turned around at the sound of her name, wiping away her tears. Sasuke stood in front of her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers.

Suddenly it all made sense to Sakura "It was you wasn't it?" A horrific thought occurs to her "Did you kill my parents too?"

"No" he said "Of course not...I just noticed you when I came for your parents transition"

 _"My parents?"_

She looks at him in Horror "You saw my parents ...How?"

He sighed running a hand through his raven hair "That is my job Sakura. I help people transition into their afterlives"

"Is that why I'm surrounded by lies?" Sakura whispered .

"That is partly my fault" He said

"Why?"

"I can not tell you"

"Unbelievable!" She laughs throwing up her hands "Great, more lies...what next? You'll tell me this is all a dream, will you lie to me again?"

"You are not dreaming and I have no reason to lie to you without good reason Haruno Sakura" Sasuke said, his tone so cold it makes Sakura stop short.

"Aaliyah will show you to your room" He said and disappeared as soon as he finishes his sentence, leaving Sakura standing alone in the hallway of the underworld's palace completely confused.

...

...

...

 **NEXT CHAPTER:DIDN'T REALLY THINK OF A TITLE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, LOL...BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE...NEXT CHAPPIE COMING UP! ^_***


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter ...Enjoy! ^=^**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN ...**

~UNDERWORLD ,SAKURA'S ROOM~

The first day was the last day Sakura saw Sasuke or any gods for that matter.

Despite the anger she felt towards them for lying to her, she felt kind of lonely and needed someone to talk to.

To distract herself, she spent the next few weeks exploring the palace and discovering all the rooms she could find.

She was lying on her bed lazily when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal Sasuke.

"Oh hi" Sakura said sitting up.

"Hello " He said watching her with his usual impassive gaze.

"Um" Sakura scratched the back of her head, feeling awkward.

At least today she was dressed in a decent way other than than scrappy outfit she had brought with her to the underworld.

Apart from being her new friend, Aaliyah was also her maid and so was in charge of her wardrobe ...meaning more dresses from various different centuries.

"Long time"

"I apologize for that...I have been busy"

"No biggie. Besides, I had Aaliyah to keep me company during the past weeks"

He blinked a few times , his dark orbs narrowing slightly at the edges "Again I apologize , and that is exactly why I am here, so I can make it up to you "

Sakura quirks her eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest, shooting him a suspicious smile "And what does the god of the underworld consider an apology?"

"I am no so educated in such a area, I suggest you propose something"

Sakura laughed genuinely for the first time in weeks "Do you always talk like that?"

"How do you mean"

She raises her chin "Like that...like in the victorian era"

"I do not speak like that" He replies, a ghost of smile fleeting the edges of his lips.

"I do not speak like that" She mimicked, giving him a look.

"I also do not sound like that" He said folding his arms "You ignored the question"

"Fine" she said tapping her chin " Can I see the underworld. I'm quite curious"

"Are you sure?" He asked with a serious face.

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke offers his arm and Sakura takes it.

"Close your eyes"

She eyed him warily but follows his instruction anyway.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she feels a twisting sensation in her gut like she's being pulled through space.

The sensation stops and she opens her eyes.

"We moved?" She gasped turning around "How?"

"Its one of my many talents" He looks at her ,his eyes twinkling "I can also do this"

He disappears.

She laughed "Show off"

"I am not showing off" He said blinking into her vision.

"Wow " She said trying not to gape at him.

Sasuke pushes open a gate, gesturing for Sakura to come inside.

She follows him in with a surprised smile.

They stood in a yard with a rather large dog house sitting in the corner.

Sasuke whistles a sharp singular note.

Sakura peered around him just in time to see a large black shape coming towards them.

Her eyes widened at the immense size of the creature and she squeals ,hiding. behind Sasuke.

"This is Cerberus...my dog" He said resting his hand on the dog's head.

"I can see that, but why is it so...so... so.

..so large?"

"Are you shocked by his size?" Sasuke inquiries smiling a little.

Sakura nods comically, chewing on her fingernails.

He looked at her quizzically for a second before answering "He really is a nice dog, forget his size"

She slowly holds out her hand to touch the dog "But according to greek myths he's a vicious and dangerous dog"

"He is" Sasuke replies making Sakura withdraw her hand quickly.

Sasuke chuckles "Only to shades"

Cerberus growls softly as if agreeing with his master.

Sakura smiled and touched Cerberus ears "Nice to meet you"

Sasuke flicks his wrists at It and the dog barks back at him running back into the darkness again.

He looked back at her, his expression serious once more "I have something else to show you"

"What?"

He doesn't reply, only offers his arm for her to hold on to.

Cautiously she takes his arm and he clicks his finger.

Suddenly she feels that same strange pulling sensation in her guts.

"Oh my God" She gasped out when she stumbled forward, her hands searching wildly for something to hold.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, reaching out to steady her.

"Yeah I'm fine"

He gives her a curt nod and then looks ahead, his eyes narrowing "Your parents are just around the corner ...do you want to see them?"

Sakura blinks at the sudden change of subject. The air around then suddenly chill.

"You brought me to my parents?"

"Yes" He watches her with a look of sympathy "Do you not want to see them?"

"I do...Its just" She shrugs, her heart racing "Isn't it too soon?"

"I am sorry if you do not want to -"

"No! I'll see them...thank you"

"Very well" Sasuke waves his hands and suddenly she is not looking at darkness anymore but at a small house in the middle of the woods.

From inside she could hear voices and laughter from inside it , and shadows moving around in it.

"Are they in there?"

"Yes"

She clears her throat about to step forward when Sasuke stops her

"You can not go any further"

"Then how do I see them?"

Sasuke clicks his fingers again and Sakura finds herself standing in the middle of the warm household.

Two laughing people appear in front of her.

A young lady with light ginger hair and man with dirty blonde hair.

She takes a couple of steps forward to see a blonde haired ten year old sitting crossed with a notebook balanced on her laps.

"Is that..." She trails off.

"You" Sasuke completes her sentence "Yes...even in death, you are included in their happiness"

Her throat chokes up and she finds herself desperately wanting to find herself in their warm embrace.

"You said you saw me when my parents died...why didn't you do anything?" She whispered .

"I had a feeling you would be remarkablely special and so I asked for an eye be kept on you"

"Wait, does that mean Naruto and the rest were..."

"I am sorry Sakura " He says in a low voice.

"For what?! Watching a ten year old lose her parents or sending people to decieve her thinking she had a family?"

"Again, it was not my plan" Sasuke said ...his eyes sincere.

"Then what was it?" She asked again, her attention no longer focused on her parents.

Sasuke hesitates for a while, guilt flashing through his eyes. Once its gone, his expression is blank. "I can not tell you"

"You -you can not tell me? I ask for an explanation and you can't tell me? "

His expression doesn't change "Yes"

Sakura swallows and blinks trying to mask her anger with indifference.

She was fuming inside and needed something to crash on.

"I'd like to go to my room now"

His jaw clenches slightly "Fine''

He clicks his fingers and with a wave of nausea that hits her like a bullet, everything disappears.

...

...

...

 _ **NEXT TIME?: I FIGURED I'LL STOP GIVING THE CHAPTERS TITLES. ITS GIVING ME AN HEADACHE LOL,**_

 _ **ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF SASUKE'S CHARACTER?**_

 _ **I TRY TO KEEP HIM IN THIS GENTLEMAN ATTITUDE BUT CAN BE QUITE DANGEROUS WHEN ANGRY ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, guess who's back with another update!**_

 _ **THANKS A LOT EMILY DA GREAT, MOONLIGHTGIRL25,DEINHAPPINESS & OCTOHONEY.**_

 _ **Y'ALL AMAZING!**_

...

"Sakura!"

She gasped and opened her eyes,

Stumbling against the wall. Another wave of nausea hit her as she banged her head lightly on her wardrobe, sliding down gently.

Now she could understand why Aaliyah insisted on not making him angry because right now, she felt like she left 90% of her insides back at her parents' home.

"Sakura" Someone touched her and she looked up.

Disappointment surged through her when she realized it was Aaliyah.

"Oh" She swallowed and smiled softly at her "Hey, don't mind me..I'm just going to sit down here and try not to throw up"

"Why, what happened?" She asked offering Sakura a hand.

Sakura smiled at her gratefully and grabbed her hand "Let's just say I know why you didn't want me pissing of your master. But I was pissed at him and he got mad and then he..."

"Zapped you to your room" Aaliyah finished, helping her over to her bed "Are you okay?"

"No, not really, I'm just..." She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Is something bothering you Miss Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged, falling back on her bed, blowing her cheeks out "Not something"

"Someone?" Aaliyah guessed "Is it the master?"

"Who else?"

"What about him?" Aaliyah sat down next to Sakura. She looked awkward like she wasn't sure whether to sit or not.

"He took me to see my parents ...for a moment I actually thought I could trust him which is weird by the way, he seemed so genuine. But after what he told me" She puffed her cheeks again "Or what he kept from me, I just had an outburst and I feel like I don't trust him anymore"

Aaliyah stayed quiet for a second, then she said softly "You can trust me"

Her comment brought a smile to Sakura's face "Yeah, I guess I could do that"

Aaliyah stood up and moved away to brush an imaginary dust of the sofa "No wonder the fates choose you''

Sakura stilled at that, giving Aaliyah a look of confusion as she sits up "The fates? What her you talking about?"

"N-nothing"

"Aaliyah, you said I could trust you"

"Yes" She stammered, shifting on her spot.

Her brunette hair suddenly seemed interesting to her.

''Are you keeping secrets from me too?" Sakura persisted, standing up to look Aaliyah in the eye.

Aaliyah sighed, her eyes darting to the door "Do you know why you're here?"

"I'm being kidnapped to fulfill some destiny" Sakura said slowly, confused.

"No, that's not it" She stepped closer, twisting her hands, her voice barely registering "The master has been -"

A knock suddenly sounded

at the door and Aaliyah cut herself off, looking scared.

She hesistantly opened the door to reveal Sasuke.

She squeaked and ran out of the room, wincing as she passed him.

Sakura inwardly groaned. There goes her chance of learning something.

Sasuke watched her go, shutting the door behind him with his foot. His hands remained behind him as he stood there, giving Sakura an unreadable expression.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"I am Sorry" he said quietly "I acted out of anger and made you travel that way...for that I apologize "

"It's okay" Sakura replied, turning around in attempt to end the conversation "I only banged my head and the feeling of wanting to puke is gone so I guess I'm fine, but you..."

"Sakura" his melodious voice cuts her off in the middle of her rambling

"That is not all I am sorry for"

"Uh huh"

"I promise when the time is right, you will find out the truth. But please understand that I cannot tell you now" He said looking apologetic.

Sakura sighed not wanting to believe him, but the sincerity on his face looked so genuine she almost admitted he looked cute.

"Okay" She said quietly "I understand"

He stepped forward, his hands still behind him.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously "What you got there?"

"A gift"

"A gift? For who?''

"For you. That is what mortals do when they are sorry correct? They bring gifts as a sign of peace "

Sakura grinned at him "Sometimes"

A small smile ghosted across his lips and he brought out what he was hiding behind his back.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise "You can't be serious"

"I am always serious" He said, though his eyes held a playful twinkle in them completely contradicting what he said.

Sakura laughed and took the small black puppy from his hands "He's adorable!"

It barked at her softly looking up at her with magnetic black eyes.

Eyes that ironically had the same color as the ones of the man standing in front of her.

"He is all yours. I understand how lonely it is down here, so I got him for you"

"Is that all?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"No" He replied, his expression blank "He is also an apology"

Sakura smiled, scratching behind the puppy's ears "Thanks, can I name him Pluto...you know the roman meaning of your name?"

"As you wish" He said smiling. He bowed down a little and began moving towards the door.

He looked over his shoulder, pausing briefly "I hope you will find it in yourself to trust me Sakura"

Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura sat on her bed letting Pluto fall down onto her lap. He sneezed looking up at her with a whine.

Sakura laughed shaking her head "He is probably the most confusing person I've ever seen...And that's saying something because I know Akira"

Pluto sneezed again as if agreeing with her.

"Hey, at least I got you out of his confusing personality"

...

Later that day, Sakura was in her room playing with her new puppy when she heard another knock at the door.

Surely it won't be Aaliyah, since it wasn't her shift yet and she doubted that it was Sasuke again.

Apart from those two, who would want to visit her?

The person knocked again making Sakura get up from her and walking towards the door.

She pulled it open, her eyes widening

"Ino?!" She gaped not believing her eyes.

…

…..

 _ **Uh..huh…uh…huh**_

 _ **Hey guys ,I'm going to apologize for my late updates so I decided to set up a day for updating my stories.**_

 _ **How about every Wednesday and Saturday….sounds good?**_

 _ **Till next time …oh and if you can please check out my cousin's new story…i'm sure you'll love it!**_

 _ **Title: SASUKE, SAKURA AND CUPID BY AOASAYWHATs**_

 _ **BYE! ^-**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's another update as promised...hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **AND THANK YOU SO MUCH EMILY DA GREAT, MOONLIGHTGIRL25 AND CHRISMAZING FOR READING AND REVIEWING ...APPRECIATE IT!**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ino"

She grinned at Sakura, her cheeky smile achingly familar "The last time I checked, yeah"

Sakura faltered holding the door "Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you Sakura and please hear me out before you shut the door"

Sakura glared at her for a few seconds before she sighed out "Fine, come in"

A relieved smile appeared on Ino's face and she let out a breathy laugh.

Sakura stepped aside for Ino to come in.

Ino shut the door behind her while Sakura walked towards her bed to pick up pluto.

"Is that a puppy?" She asked surprised "In Hades' palace?"

"Yes"

"What is it doing here? Is it dead?"

"No, and Sasuke was the one who gave it to me"

"You can't be serious"

"Yes, Why?"

Ino gave Sakura and unreadable look and she didn't speak for a long time until Sakura asked again.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised"

Sakura nodded and returned her attention to the puppy "I named him pluto" She said stroking the dog's ear.

"Really? The roman meaning of Hades' name. Nice way to boost Sasuke's ego" Ino said throwing her hands up in the air.

Sakura fought back a smile and sat back on her looked up at Ino, her brows raised.

Ino sighed rubbing her hand nervously at the back of her head "Guess I should apologize uh?"

Sakura didn't respond.

"Look, even if we only met you because of Sasuke's idiotic plan. I want you to know we all cared about you. it wasn't easy for us leaving you, you know "

"Was it Sasuke who made you guys leave?" Sakura asked frowning.

"And that's where my inability to speak comes in"

"Right" Sakura grumbled.

Ino sat beside Sakura and turned her so their eyes could meet "We are sorry. please forgive us ,yes?"

Sakura frowned but later burst out laughing.

Ino watched her with a little smile.

A smile that showed relief and happiness.

"Of course I do. Everything is just sinking in. I've being friends with gods. And now I'm living with a god"

"A hot one at that" Ino winked at her.

Sakura's smile died down at Ino's comment. She cleared her throat and scooted closer to Ino ''So tell me, what is it like being a goddess"

•••••••••••••••••

Since Sakura's in the underworld, the next few hours were the fastest one to pass.

She and Ino talked about a lot of things and Sakura realized that deep inside her, she actually missed her blonde friend.

"You can't be serious" She gaped at her in shock "You are engaged to Shikamaru?"

"Sadly,yes" Ino grinned throwing down a card.

Sakura picked up her own card "Why? is it bad being with him?"

"More the opposite really. Shikamaru may be a lazy god and all, but he's still my one and only love"

Sakura's eyes darted to the card she was holding. Coincidentally she was holding a card with hearts on it.

Love?

She never ever felt it for anyone before and so never knew how it felt.

She only hoped she would feel it for that special guy one day.

A knock on the door interrupted their little game session and the door opened.

Sakura twisted around just in time to see Aaliyah standing timidly by the door .

"Miss Sakura"

"Hey Aaliyah, wanna play?"

"I don't know how to" She said taking her eyes down.

"Wanna learn?" Ino asked.

Aaliyah looked up at them with a big smile "Of course"

Teaching Aaliyah how to play cards was the most entertaining thing Sakura had ever done in a long time.

Aaliyah seemed curious about every single thing.

She wanted everything explained to her.

"This is amazing!" She yelled.

Sakura smiled patting her shoulder.

This was the happiest she had ever seen Aaliyah in.

"Glad you enjoyed the lesson" Ino pushed herself up and dusted her jeans. "But I think its time to go"

"So soon?" Sakura asked standing up too.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I can't stay in the underworld for too long or I might end up getting mentally sick and believe me I don't want that" Ino said cleaning an invisible sweat from her brows.

"You are been a drama queen" Sakura snorted.

"I believe that is Sasuke you speak of" Ino muttered under her breath, shooting Sakura a small smile "Thanks for forgiving us Sakura. I'll be back yeah"

"Sure"

Ino smiled again before she disappeared

from their sight.

"How did she...?"

"The master" Aaliyah answered packing up the cards "The master is the only one who can let other gods in and out of the underworld"

Sakura nodded "I see..Hey, do you want to play another card game?"

Aaliyah innocent face brightened with eargerness and she was about to speak when a deep voice interrupted her making them both jump in shock.

Sasuke stood there leaning against the door, a smirk on his face "Yes Sakura, what other card games do you know of?"

••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ...next chapter will be about Sasuke and Sakura engaging in a little game of cards...wonder how that will go and who will win^=^**_

 _ **Till then ...see y'all on friday ...and thanks for reading and reviewing..kisses ^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**HEY GUYS! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK CAME UP AND I WAS SO CONFUSED ON WHAT TO WRITE NEXT...BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**_

 _ **THANKS FOR R &R EMILY DA GREAT,MOONLIGHTGIRL25,CHRISMAZING AND ASMA RAYA! THANK YOU!**_

••••••••••••••••••••

Aaliyah squeaked and ran out of the room.

Sakura sighed,turning around as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Can you stop doing that?" She quiped "You're going to give her an heart attack some day"

A hint of amusement creased Sasuke's eyes "She is already dead much will happen if she does have one"

"Well Yeah?!" She spluttered acting childlishly as she threw a card at him...which he caught before it hit him.

Stupid godly reflexes.

The room suddenly went quiet and Sakura began to feel uncomfortable.

Especially with Sasuke regarding her with an unreadable expression.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Nothing" He said and then in a blink of an eye he appeared in front of her shuffling a pack of cards "So,how well are you good at cheats?"

"Believe me when i say i can beat you with my eyes closed" Sakura said not having any idea where the sudden courage was coming from.

"Very well" He clicked his fingers and a table appeared in front of them "Let us play"

It wasn't until two hours of humilating defeat did Sakura realize that she had just agreed to play a game of cheat with Hades,the god of death and no less the god of cheats.

He knew exactly when and how she was cheating.

"Okay,i give up Sasuke" She said crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow,placing his cards down on the table "Because i won?"

"That exactly"

He chuckled,shuffling the cards as he stood up "Is winning the game not allowed?"

"Not the way you're winning" She said, her lips forming a pout.

Then she grinned ..

"How about a replay?" She asked.

"That would be another time" He said. He clicked his hands again and the table disappeared along with the cards on it. "Good Night Sakura"

And soon he disappered from Sakura's sight.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°•••

The growling noise coming from Sakura's stomach was what woke her up in the middle of the night.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten well for a long time.

She decided to stay until morning but the ferocious growl that emitted from her stomach told her it couldn't wait that long.

So she took it upon herself to find the kitchen.

It felt weird finally leaving her room alone...without Sasuke or Aaliyah.

She wandered down the hallways and through rooms for what felt like hours.

She even came across a majestic library.

The book nerd in her wanted to explore more but that made her stomach envolve into a roaring monster.

"Oh Shut up" She groaned.

Then she stumbled around the corner and saw someone walking away with a handful of dirty dishes.

"Hey!" She called out.

The person paused and turned around slowly to reveal a girl around her age with an extremely wary look on her face.

"Can i help you?" She asked,eyeing her up and down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry and i was hoping you could lead me to the kitchen"

"You are dead honey, you don't need to eat" The girl replied not kindly.

"Wait ,what?" Sakura mumured incredulously "If you are dead,you don't eat"

The girl snorted turning way "Hmm"

"No,please,wait!" Sakura started after her,grabbing her hand .The girl freezed in her tracks turning to look at Sakura wide eyed.

"You are hot" She whispered "And you have a pulse, how is that possible?!"

"Um...because i'm alive?" Sakura said giving the girl a weird look.

"You are alive?!" Her face holds a bit of confusion before her mind connected the dots "Then you must be Sakura"

"Yes i am. But please could you-"

"Of course! i was heading to the kitchen me"

"Oh thank you" Sakura replied hurrying after her.

"No problem,i'm Karin by the way"

"Karin" She nodded,making note of her name "Cool"

Karin raised her eyebrow "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you look cool" Sakura said gesturing to her black clothes,blood red hair and heavy eyeliner.

"That's nice of you"

Sakura flinched a bit at the bitterness in her relaxed later when they finally reached the kitchen.

Karin sets the plates into the sink and faced Sakura "What would you like to eat princess?"

"I'm guessing you are the cook here"

Karin nodded.

"Well,i'll just have a bowl of ramen and a side of don't call me princess"

Karin bowed exaggeratedly. "Yes,your highness"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°•••••

Sakura ended up spending the rest of the night with Karin in the kitchen talking to her and helping her.

Although she didn't say anything, Sakura knew she was secretely grateful for the company.

She finally kicked Sakura out when she accidentally knocked over a big trifle she'd been slaving over for hours.

Although there was no wall clock to tell the time,Sakura guessed it was around 5:30 in the morning.

She set out exploring again,determined to find the library.

A gasp escaped her when she walked into a room through mahogany doors.

The room in front of her was beautiful.

The walls were all covered top to bottom in big wooden bookshelves,full with books of diferrent sizes and colors.

There was a black couch sitting in the middle of the room.

It took all her will power not to scream like a fan girl just because she just wandered into a room full of books.

She shut the door quietly behind her and hummed to herself softly as her gaze streamed over the many books in the shelves.

Some were written in english,some latin and some greek.

But one thing she noticed was that,they were all about mythology.

Crouching down, she picked up a silver book with the title :Persephone.

Her eyes scrolled through the book as she opened the first page.

"Not everybody finds it easy to find this room" An inaudiable voice said behind her.

She shrieked and whirled around in shock throwing the book at the intruder.

He caught it with one swift hand and sent it back to where it belonged.

The intruder emerged from the shadows and Sakura sighed when she saw who it was.

"Stop creeping up on me!" She yelled .

"I frightened you?"

"No" She shook her head "You just gave me a panic attack"

Sasuke ignored her sarcasm "I am sorry for that"

"Of course" She muttered then looked at him "Sorry for coming in here like that...i was just bored and i needed something to do and then i saw the libary and i-"

She stopped her rambling when she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No, that is not necessary. you can stay if you want" He said,his tone impassive "i have not been here for years...it brings some memories"

"Of who?"

"My mother"

"Where is she now?" She asked gingerly,hardly daring to breath.

"Gone" That one word sent a blot of torment through Sasuke,and even though he tried to hide it,Sakura can see the raw pain in him.

She smiled. Somehow happy he was finally talking to her about something like that.

"I'm sorry" She said.

He inclined his head,watching through hooded eyes "Well,go ahead with what you were doing"

"What? Oh you mean the book?"

He nodded.

"Nah,i'd rather talk with you"

"Why?"

"Well,let's just say through my stay here,i've kinda warm up to you ,sorta" She said putting her head down to avoid his gaze.

"Hmm, so what do we talk about?"

"Yeah...you know...about things" She halfed smiled in embarrasment.

"How about we talk about the winter solstice"

She cocked her head to the side,confused "Winter solstice?"

"it is a dance held every year. On the eve of winter" Sasuke explanied "You also get to meet other gods too"

A small hint of smirk appeared on his lips when he said the word 'gods' as if mocking her.

"The others?"

"Yes. But it is okay if you do not want-"

"No!" She interrupted him "of course i'll love to go. And besides you will be there right;what's the worst that could happen?"

What she didn't tell him was that a small part of her was secretly looking forward to going.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **YAY! SEEMS LIKE SASUKE AND SAKURA'S RELATIONSHIP IS GOING FORWARD ...NEXT CHAPTER SAKURA IS GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE VISITOR! ^_^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**HEY GUYS!**_

 _ **So this isn't exactly an update, its more of a sad chapter.**_

 _ **Although I have this huge passion for writing and I do it all the time especially when I'm stressed ...my older brother who I live with just wouldn't let me.**_

 _ **So he saw all the stories I've being posting online and guess what?**_

 _ **He told me not to write anymore ...he literarly just crushed my dream.**_

 _ **Whats worse...he seized my laptop and everything I wrote down on paper.**_

 _ **So I'm basically no more a writer on ...believe me it hurts.**_

 _ **I've made a lot of friends during my short stay here...and although I have no idea when my brother would release me to start writing again ...I have no choice but to stay away for a while.**_

 _ **I'm crying as I'm writing this because it hurts.**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORTED MY STORY!**_

 _ **Emily da great, Deinhappiness,moonlightgirl25,octohoney,Asma raya,chrismazing,moodybrowngirl17 and others...thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories!**_

 _ **Maybe one day...just one day,I'll be back again! Till then !**_

 _ **Once again ...THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

 _ **KISSES,HUGS AND LOVES ...**_

 _ **Stellar out!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHO'S BACK!**_

 _ **ITS STELLA AKA SADDISTIC KNIGHT HAHA! ^_^**_

 _ **Okay so I couldn't stay away from writing for so long so I took the case to court (My parents house,lol)**_

 _ **And then I told them about it and they scolded Tyler which is my brother's name that he shouldn't deprive me of writing and that if I want to write,I can write as much as I can.**_

 _ **Although my brother called me a tell tell, he eventually got over it and he gave me back my laptop and writings and so now I can update to my heart contents.**_

 _ **Haha! I'm so happy to be back! I'm so happy right now and I even have more ideas for HTBHQ (How to be Hades queen).**_

 _ **When I came online I saw all your reviews it really touched my heart seriously ...thank you everyone for being a part in my story ...thank you and to one of the guest' I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **In fact I appreciate all your comments and next time that knuckle head comes back, I might really consider smacking him HARD with my laptop lol.**_

 _ **Anyway ...just wanted to say that I'm back and that I might update tomorrow or today or which would you guys prefer?**_

 _ **Oh, and a happy sunday everyone!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey! So I'm updating today and I am dedicating this book to all of you because you all are just to sweet!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Also I need your advice on something but I'll say that after this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

•••••••••••••

After the little talk Sasuke and Sakura had at the library,Sakura noticed that Sasuke was putting more effort to get to know her better.

Which was kind of weird because he hardly talks, but this time he was the one bringing up the conversations.

If Sasuke didn't realize it himself then Sakura did. His demeanor slowly started to change,he started to smile and laugh and he even looked more relaxed than usual and Sakura secretly liked that.

She had spent a month down in the underworld and was shocked to find out she actually felt more at home than she ever did on the earth's surface.

Besides, who would really miss her up there except Akira.

Speaking of Akira,she was already missing the lousy brunette.

Although she never imagined she would become friends with a dead girl let alone one who is 350 years of age. But then again, life seemed to surprisingly favor her lately.

Lately Sakura would spend most of her free time curled up in the library reading some of Sasuke's mythological books or practicing some foreign languages she had suddenly taken a liking to until Sasuke would show up.

She also felt this sudden obligation to learn more about the underworld and how Sasuke rules it.

And the fact that Sasuke and Ino were willing to train her fueled up her desire to learn more.

But despite all the time she spent with him,she wasn't fully aware just how dependent she had become on him until the day came and he was no where to be seen.

She frowned, looking around the huge palace. Sasuke would always be around by this time and if he wasn't going to be...he always made sure to tell her.

She couldn't even count the amount of times he'd popped out into existence just to frighten her.

She knew it was probably something to do with his job, but what she could explain was the burning in her throat.

Somehow it hurts not to see him around.

She sighed and made her way to the library hoping to see him there, but instead she ran into Karin who was dusting the book shelves.

"Karin?"

"Sakura?" Karin retorted back.

Sakura frowned in confusion " What are you doing here?"

"As you can see honey I'm working" Karin said then dropped the napkin she was using and walked towards Sakura, flicking her forehead.

"Actually, the master told me you'll be here" She said bluntly.

A small part of Sakura rejoiced at that.

At least he hadn't forgotten about her.

"Where is he?"

"The big H is out for now and he told me to watch over you"

Sakura gaped at her "You're babysitting me?"

Karin rolled her eyes "Like I have a choice" She shrugged "Come along princess, let's go for a stroll"

"O-okay" Sakura forced a smile and followed behind Karin.

"So" Karin started when they had left the library.

"So what?" Sakura asked giving karin a quizzical look.

"I saw how your face light up when I mentioned the big H...might telling me why?"

"I don't know ... I just ...I mean..I'm so used to him been around, its kinda weird when he's not"

Karin stared at Sakura, an indecipherable look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing" she said, a small smile on her lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes...not this again.

They remained silent after that only the sounds of their shoes as it hit the marble floor could be heard.

They got to a large door and Karun tugged Sakura forward.

"Ready to go outside?"

Sakura pulled back hesitantly "But Sasuke said-"

"Oh stop been such a wuss.I'm not taking you to the *real* outside, stupid"

"Okay" Sakura drawled doubtfully.

Karin opened the door and immediately Sakura was blinded by a bright white light.

She had to blink several times so as to see again.

When her eyes finally adjusted, she gasped in surprise.

She was standing in a garden full of green pastures, fully grown trees with fruits, flying creatures and a water fountain.

"Its cool isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, taking time to look at the wonderful garden in front of her.

She took a step forward, breathing in deeply trying not to look like an idiot.

"It even smells like I'm outside" she whispered.

"This is one of the master's techniques,he made it just for you" Karin chuckled and then she pointed to a big tree.

"Go over, you'll find a little surprise. Just watch out for flying arrows"

Sakura kept staring at the sight in front of her not really listening to what Karin had said. But the only word she had been able to pick out was the fact that Sasuke had created this garden just for her.

It brought a smile to her lips.

All of a sudden, an arrow whistled past Sakura slamming into the tree next to her with a loud thud drawing her out of her thoughts.

She yelped and jumped to the side,staring around wildly.

She sighted a figure standing in a distance, a bow almost the size of them clutched in their right hands.

Frowning, she squinted unsure if her eyes were decieving her or not.

She could have sworn...

"Sakura, are you ready to shoot some arrows?!"

Sakura fought back a grin "Naruto"

••••••••••••••

 _ **So what do you think about this chapter ...sorry if it lacked Sasuke in it but I wanted to fit in another character.**_

 _ **Sasuke is away for now but he will show up soon.**_

 _ **Also what do you think of Sakura and Karin's relationship?**_

 _ **Anyway...I need your advice on something. Okay, so there's this new guy in my school who hardly smiles at all but is really really cute.**_

 _ **i have classes sometimes and if I'm lucky I get to sit with him.**_

 _ **Lately I've been noticing I'm having this strange feeling towards him but I don't know how to approach him...**_

 _ **He doesn't even know me and when we sit together its like I don't exist.**_

 _ **I'm so worried, its like having my own personal Sasuke in my class.**_

 _ **How do I approach him without seeming to desperate?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! So I saw all your lovely reviews thanks a lot for them ...and sure I'll try go easy on making conversation with him,I believe that's the way to go about it! ^_^**_

 _ **Thanks You very much Emily da great,moodybrown17,kyraTekak and whatnameshallitake for your advice and reviews! Appreciate it!**_

 _ **Anyway I've decided to start updating everyday and with double updates...this is because I plan on finishing this story before the seventeen of this month ...so as from tomorrow I'll start updating with a double chapter!**_

 _ **With that in mind...enjoy this chappie my lovely friends!**_

•••••••••••

 _ **A/N:The following chapter will be in Sakura's pov.**_

••••••••••

Its been five days since I met up with Naruto and surprisingly Tenten.

They had thought me a lot that day especially how to throw an arrow.

It was so much fun and totally exciting that is until I accidentally threw an arrow to an already dead shade which made the shade try to attack me, but for Naruto's intervention I was safe.

But the question that rang that day was :'How did the shade end up there and where was Sasuke?'

Yeah if you are still wondering, Sasuke hasn't been back since the past few days.

And today is making it the sixth day since I last saw the big H...shot,Karin is already wearing off on me.

Although Naruto had told me not to be bothered about his sudden disappearance, I couldn't help but feel upset and each time my thoughts went to that area,I get a huge headache.

The sudden banging on my bathroom door draws me out of my thoughts and I narrow my eyes at the person behind it although I know clearly well she can't see me.

"Haruno Sakura! Out of that bathroom this instant!"

I groan "Go away Karin"

She bangs the door louder "Get out here,you insolent child!"

"Okay first of K" I said getting up from the closed toilet seat and I move to the door but I don't open it "I am not a child anymore. I'm basically eighteen and I'm going to be nineteen next year...so please go away and stop bothering me!" I snap not really knowing why the hell I was suddenly moody.

As if reading my mind,Karin answers "Don't tell me you are behaving like this because the big H isn't around"

That made me keep quiet and to Karin that rang a big YES!

Okay so maybe I am acting like a child and with me locking myself in my bathroom,that's enough proof but that's just because I'm in a 'Sasuke deprived' mood as Karin puts it.

I hear the sound of someone walking away and then my bedroom door slams seconds later.

Despite the guilt I felt for sending Karin away even though I know she was just trying to help,I couldn't help the small grin that gazes my lips.

I make my way to the bathtub and run water into it and when its full a little, I strip myself of my clothing and sink gently into the bathtub.

As the water touches my skin, I puff my cheeks pushing my hair out of my face.

"Sakura?"

I freeze when I hear a quiet knock at the heart suddenly beating quickly as I recognize the voice.

"Karin said you locked yourself in the bathroom and refused to come out" he sighs "Why?"

Even though I know he can't see me through that door,I feel totally embarrassed and blush creeps into my cheeks.

"I- i- i- uh"

"Hiding in the bathroom is not going to help you either"

My embarrassment becomes big when I hear the amusement in his voice.

"Go away" I grumble "And besides if Karin did tell you why I'm locked in here then she must have told you why"

He's silent for a long time and I fear that he left but then he finally speaks up,his tone emotionless "I believe we need to talk then,I will be back in fifteen minutes"

Before I could reply, I hear my bathroom door shut close.

I stay in the tub a little longer before I snap out of my trance and leap out of the bathtub, heading straight for a pink fluffy towel hanging on the wall.

I take a glance at my pink hair in the mirror before walking into my bedroom.

Scurrying over to my wardrobe and pulling out a dress I find 'Presentable'.

In exactly fifteen minutes Sasuke is back and he takes a sit on my bed.

He pats the empty space beside him.

He sends me a questioning glare when he sees I haven't move.

I sigh and move towards him hesitantly before sitting beside him giving a little space between us.

"What's wrong?"

"First off I apologize for my sudden disappearance" he starts giving me a remorseful look "Something came up"

"Okay...sure I'll forgive you for that"

He smiles "Good,so to make it up I have somewhere to take you to"

"Where?"

Before Sasuke can answer, the door opens and Aaliyah steps in.

"Aaliyah!" I gasp out walking toward her to pull her into a bear hug.

I haven't seen her for a long time either.

She smiles and releases herself from my grip.

She glasps her hand behind her back ''I'm here to get you ready for the ball"

"B-ball?" I asked staring back at Sasuke.

He gets up and walks to my side "The winter solastice...it is today and I have been asked to bring you along"

•••••••••

 _ **And cut!**_

 _ **Chapter done!**_

 _ **Next chapter Sakura and Sasuke will be attending a ball and Sakura will discover something that will shock her for life. ..oh I can't wait!**_

 _ **See you guys tomorrow!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys ...I am so sorry I didn't update as I said yesterday but I was so tired yesterday after I came back from school that I actually feel asleep till the next morning ...so so sorry!**_

 _ **I hope this chapter makes it up!**_

 _ **Oh and a big thanks to Emily da great and Moonlightgirl25 for reading and reviewing!**_

••••••••

"And my work here is done" Aaliyah squeaked happily.

Sakura opened one eye hesitantly, a small smile appeared on her lips as she was completely rendered speechless.

The dress was absolutely beautiful, swirling around her feet in pools of fiery red.

Her now strawberry -blonde hair was packed up in a curly bun.

Her make-up was simple,with light pink lipstick.

"W-wow" Sakura stuttered "I feel like a queen"

Aaliyah scoffed ''You are a queen"

"For now"

Aaliyah sighed immediately as someone knocked on the door.

Sasuke came in holding a sleeping Pluto in his arms.

Aaliyah gave a small bow before fleeing out of the room.

"Um" Sakura said awkwardly linking her hands behind her back "Hi"

"Hello. You look stunning Sakura"

Sakura's cheek suddenly felt hot and she knew she was blushing. She gave a small smile to Sasuke pointing at his attire.

"You look good to"

Sasuke chuckled "It is still the same attire Sakura"

"Oh"

But to Sakura it was different. Normally Sasuke's attire consisted of black pants,a black inner and a black trench coat.

But now the only thing that changed was his black trousers which became even more darker If that was even possible.

But he looked more attractive than ever.

Her blush was she thinking?

Sasuke took a step forward, his young features smoothing out once more "Ready?"

"I guess...I don't know i-" She laughed, twisting her fingers around each other awkwardly.

"You should not be nervous. I will be there with you"

Before Sakura could comment back he had already transported them to the ball.

Sakura kept her head down, a feeling of deja-vu running through her.

"Sakura look up or they will think -"

"I don't want to see them" Sakura interrupted and although she couldn't see his face she could tell he was smiling at her.

"Hey you gorgeous thing you" Ino said appearing next to Sasuke with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hey Ino"

Ino was wearing a strapless dress that was as green as the leaves of the forest.

She looked so achingly beautiful it hurt.

But then again she is a goddess.

"Hey Sasuke, can I borrow Sakura for a sec?"

Sasuke sent his gaze to Sakura before giving her a curt nod.

Ino dragged Sakura along with her before Sasuke could say anything.

"So how have *things* been with you and Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked clearly confused "Why do you ask?"

"Darling, I am the goddess of love ...it is my duty to know" Ino winked.

"I don't understand"

"Oh you are even more oblivious than Naruto" Ino said flicking Sakura's forehead.

"I heard my name!" Naruto said grinning massively as he stood beside Sakura holding a glass of wine too. "Oh hey Sakura"

"Hey" Sakura turned around, letting her gaze scan the room for Sasuke and when she saw him, she wasn't surprised to see him leaning against a pillar all by himself, surveying the ball room like she was doing.

"Sakura, you must be Sakura?" A melodious voice asked making Sakura turn.

She almost gasped out loud when she saw the beauty standing in front of her.

Her red fiery hair which reached waist length stood out perfectly .

She wore a purple dress which had a low cut neck line.

She was really beautiful, Sakura would give her that.

"Hello Sakura. I am to be called Hera...but please do call me Kushina"

"H-hera? As in the goddess of all goddesses?"

Kushina giggled "I am flattered son Naruto has told me a lot about you and I just could not wait to finally see you properly"

"H-he did?" Sakura gaped feeling embarrassed and foolish for stammering in front of such a stunning goddess.

Kushina clicked her fingers and a drink magically appeared in her hands it over to Sakura.

"Drink"

"Oh no I can't ..I don't take alcohol"

"Trust me dear,drink"

Sakura took the glass from her and took a sip,slightly scared she might take more than she should.

"So how are is your relationship now with Hades?"

"Uh?" Sakura blinked suddenly feeling dizzy. Her eyes became blurry and she had to blink a several times to regain focus again.

"You have come a long way my this close to Hades for some time now you must have felt something" Kushina said placing her hands on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, I have felt something" Sakura said as she bit her lips trying to stay focused.

Her gaze went to Sasuke who was still casually leaning against the pillars but this time talking to a sliver haired man.

"Do you care for Hades child?"

"I think I do"

"Do you like Hades not for his title but for who he is?"

Sakura took her glass again, sipping down the rest of eyes went up again to inexplicably meet with Sasuke's own dark orbs.

He smiled when he noticed her watching.

A blush creeps to her cheeks and she bits back a gasp as realization hit her.

Kushina repeated her question again and this time Sakura answered.

"Yes, I think I do like Sasuke"

•••••••••••

 _ **And we have a scene!**_

 _ **Was anybody expecting that?**_

 _ **Next chapter coming up and in that chapter Sakura will make a little confession...how do you think Sasuke will react?**_

 _ **And what do you think was in the drink Kushina gave her? ^_^**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Alright here's another chapter, Kinda short but I hope its okay._

 _And thanking you Emily da great and Moonlightgirl25 for reading, reviewing and guessing the answer right._

 _It is the potion of 'Truth speaking' but in this story I'm going to give it another name and as you read along, you'll come across it_

 _Enjoy!_

••••••••••

 _A touch of love_

 _A touch from above._

 _Taken into the lips, sweet to confess._

 _Words do not hide what seems uneasy to press._

 _Just a sip and it is done,_

 _Just a sip and they shall become one._

•••••••••••••

After realizing her shocking news,Sakura spent the rest of the hour hiding from Sasuke.

She didn't know how to approach him without acting awkward and knowing Sasuke, he'd probably figure out what was wrong with her.

Unlucky for Sakura, Sasuke finally found her hiding behind a huge table.

"Sakura?"

"H-h-hi" She said slowly standing up from her kneeling position.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Checking on the tables?" She said making her statement appear like a question.

Sasuke chuckled and stretched his hands out to her "Care to dance"

"I'm not a very good dancer...i-"

"Do not worry...I will lead the way"

Sakura smiled and took his arms.

He lead her to the ball ground and they start dancing.

Sakura ignored the amused Stares and winks she got from Naruto and Ino and focused on Sasuke's bright features.

"You should smile more often" She said

"And why is that?"

"Because it makes you even more handsome"

Sakura laughed when she saw the look on Sasuke's face.

She swayed around a little before gaining her herself.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked noticing how she was suddenly going pale.

"Yeah sure,why won't I be?"

If Sakura didn't realize it before, she did now.

She would be stupid to not think that Kushina had given her a drink that had such a powerful effect.

One that was giving her a little courage to proceed with what she's been thinking.

"You know you confuse me at times" She started "First you are this god who kidnaps me without valid explanation and then you suddenly have this icy character that make girls cry and then again you end up being this Sarcastic god who knows when and how to tease a lady" She said jabbing her fingers on his chest "I'd say you are the most bi-polar person I've ever seen"

"I am sorry you feel that-"

Sasuke was cut short as Sakura suddenly places a hand on his lips.

She stares up at him, her emerald eyes glimmering with something Sasuke couldn't explain.

"But that is what makes me like you even more" She continued.

Before Sasuke could reply back, Sakura plants a soft kiss on his lips and he is quickly taken aback.

Ignoring the cat whistles Naruto gives him ,he stares more intently on Sakura.

Something wasn't right here...he could feel it.

There was only one thing that could make a human behave the way Sakura was behaving now and there was only one way to find out.

Activating his sharigan...a trait that has been in Sasuke's family for years,he carefully analyses Sakura's body and his eyes narrowed deeply when he saw what he was looking for.

"Sakura, did you drink anything tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I was offered a drink by Hera...but immediately after that I began to feel dizzy and i-" She stopowder talking and held her head which felt like a huge man with hammer was taking residence in her head, tightly.

Her eye lids began to drop slowly and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she passes out but before that happened, Sakura whispered something to Sasuke's ears.

"I think I like you Sasuke"

••••••••••••••

"An Ambrosa mixed with an Aprodisiac? Sasuke are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Whatever it was your mother gave Sakura it had an aprodisiac in it"

"Well" Naruto said rubbing his hands down his blonde "Who would be crazy enough to do that?! We gods know how well Aprodisiac affects humans"

"If I knew Apollo would I be here with you" Sasuke said and Naruto winced at the sound of his name.

"Relax dude, no need to start acting all grumpy "

"Hn"

"Listen Sasuke I'm just saying...I am well aware that my mother has the habits of giving people she just met a glass of wine but she won't be crazy enough to add an aprodisiac to a humans drink"

"So who could be responsible for it?" Sasuke asked staring down at Sakura's sleeping body.

His mind flashedback to the little scene that had happened in the ballroom.

He didn't know if to be happy that she has confessed something so touching or to be angry that she had done so under the influence of an aprodisiac.

He sighed. He knew that by tomorrow Sakura will not be able to remember anything from the night and so will probably not remember what it was she had told him.

Naruto's ranting brought him out of his thoughts.

"Dude,I think I know who else to be responsible for something like this"

"And who's that?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose,sending a sober gaze to Sakura before taking it to Sasuke's worried face.

"Who else then the Fates themselves"

•••••••••••••

A short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!

Next update will be tomorrow!

Next chapter will be about Sakura finally accepting her duties as the consort of Sasuke.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here is another update my friends.**_

 _ **Thank you so much Emily da great and Asma Raya for reading and reviewing ^=^…**_

 _ **A/N: Kinda of a short chapter but please do read on!**_

 _ **Arigatou! ^~^**_

••••••••••

"I-ino"

Ino gasped as she runs immediately to Sakura's side "You are awake? You are awake!"

Sakura nodded standing up slowly from her bed,holding her head tightly as it was still aching.

"What happened?"

Ino blinked "You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

An expression Sakura could not explain passed through Ino's eyes and Sakura knew that it meant she was keeping a secret.

"Please come on,tell me"

Ino gave her a long look before sighing and handing her a glass of water which Sakura accepted gratefully.

"You were given a concoction that emphasizes on lustful feelings"

Lustful feelings? Then that meant ...

"Wait,don't tell me its-"

"An aphrodisiac? Yes"

Sakura glanced down at her glass, embarrassment stealing over her.

This explained her sudden guts to be able to admit her feelings to Sasuke.

What an idiot she was!

"Oh man" She groaned.

What will Sasuke think of her now?

He would probably think she was crazy or something.

How could a mortal like her confess something to a god like him?

It was wrong in so many ways and even though her courage to speak so bravely was influenced by an aprodisiac, a big part of her felt that it was genuine and that realization made her smile.

"And Sasuke?"

"He's busy for now. But in the mean time" Ino leaned in close giving Sakura a wink. "What was last night about?"

"Uh?"

"Don't play cot with me princess. I saw how close you were to Sasuke before you collapsed" She winked again.

"I- I - uh I told him I liked him. But that-'"

"Oh my gosh!" Ino squeaked clasping her hand with Sakura's own "This changes everything!"

Then she ran out of the room with the biggest grin on her face before Sakura can get a word in.

Sakura sighed, falling against a bed and screaming into her pillow.

"You know screaming doesn't solve any problem whatsoever"

A face appeared in front of Sakura's vision and she blinked a few times to gain focus.

"Shikamaru?" She sat up "What are you doing here?"

He doesn't reply, choosing instead to pick a pillow and smacking her across the face with it.

"Ow! What for?!"

"Because you are troublesome" Shikamaru said as if that explained anything.

"What?"

Not answering her again, he walked to the door "Follow me"

"Why?"

"Don't make this more troublesome than it already is" He said opening the door "Well?"

Sakura scrambled to her feet, her heart racing and her mind totally ignoring the fact that she was on pajamas.


	21. Chapter 21

_**And here's another chappie**_

 _ **...enjoy!**_

••••••••••

The first person to approach Sakura when Shikamaru had brought them to a big hall was a man who looked a lot like Naruto.

Difference is he was more taller and his bangs were way more longer than Naruto's.

He walked closer to her with stretched out hands "Hello Sakura"

Sakura took his hand "Um, hi"

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked, his features serious.

"I'm I supposed to?"

The man laughed when she glasped her hand on her mouth probably shocked by how she spoke or something.

"I am most commonly know as Zeus. But you can call me Minato if you please"

"Now I see why you look like Naruto" She said weakly.

Minato smiled again "Please do come with me"

Sakura nodded and followed him as he lead her through an unfamiliar door, and when she steps in, she is blinded by a white light.

As soon as her eyes readjusts to her new surrounding, her heart drops.

Sitting in a big semi circle in decorated chair fitting to their personalities are eight people she has become quite familiar with.

The ninth man was a masked silver haired man who sat beside amother silver haired man and had the most deadly glare Sakura had ever seen.

And the tenth standing in the middle of the room was Sasuke himself.

Three old ladies sat in a different chair farther away from the god's throne.

Minato left Sakura's side to go sit in the chair in between Naruto and Kushina.

He motioned for Sakura to step forward.

She took trembling steps forward until she is standing beside Sasuke who doesn't even acknowledge her presence and that hurt.

One of the old ladies stood and cleared her throat.

"Child,do you know why you are here?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Sisters ...let us introduce ourselves. I am Chiyo"

"I am Tsunade"

"And I am Mei Terumi"

"We are the fates and we gathered this meeting in order to proceed unto the next step of your fate" The three of then said together sending a creepy vibe down Sakura's spine.

"What does that mean?" Sakura whispered in a low voice really expecting anyone to hear her.

She was kind of shocked when Sasuke replied.

"It means Sakura" He turned and it was then Sakura noticed the torment on his face "The whole reason for you been here is to take up position as my queen"

"As queen?...So that mean I'll be a goddess?"

"That is correct child" Tsunade said.

Kushina noticing the shocked expression on Sakura's face spoke up "Everything worked out perfectly fine last night. Why seem so shocked?" She teased softly.

A memory flashed through Sakura and she looked up facing the red haired woman.

Her eyes widened when she realized what it was she meant.

"It was you...you gave me the aprodisiac"

Kushina smiled "Oops. Sorry honey,but you seriously needed a kick. And since Aphrodite was not doing her job, I decided to cut in"

She sent an apologetic look to both Ino and Sakura.

"Kushina you know how well that affects humans" Minato said his tone serious.

"Yes you royal highness" She said blowing her fingers "But this poor boy as been lonely for centuries and as the best friend of his mother, it is also my duty to make him happy"

The room suddenly grew quite while Sakura continued her staring at everyone.

She took a deep breath before stepping forward "Um I can't believe I'm about to Say this but I'm kinda glad she gave me the aphrodisiac. It was able to make me confess on my already existing feelings" She mumbled the last part.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that "Already existing feelings?"

Kushina leaned back on her chair, a smug grin plastered on her face.

The fates exchanged looks with each other before turning back to Sakura with a sigh.

"So What is it you propose child?"

"I-i don't know " She replied, her mind racing. What was she proposing?

She bit her lip, looking over at Sasuke who was now looking down.

Could she really imagine living down here with him, forever?

She would never be able to see the surface again.

And as cheesy as it sounded, her heart had already decided a long time even before the aphrodisiac incident and it wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Fine...I consort"

Behind her,She heard Sasuke inhale sharply but doesn't say anything.

"Are you saying ,you agree to be Hades' queen despite him kidnapping you and you been forced to admit your feelings for him by another god?" The masked silver haired man asked.

A big smile appeared on Sakura's lips and she faced Sasuke "Yes, I agree to be his queen"

•••••••••••

 _ **And that is a rap!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be about Sakura's first job as the queen of the underworld and you know what that involves.**_

 _ **Yep!...Judging the dead ^~^…**_

 _ **See y'all later!**_

 _ **And thanks for reading and reviewing!.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys .. so sorry I didn't update on time ...I was pretty lazy ^_^**_

 _ **Thanks for reviewing the last chapter Moonlightgirl25, Emily da great,Asma Raya, Deinhappiness and Heller181 for enjoying my story ...it means a lot!**_

 _ **Anyway...Oh my gosh, you guys will probably kill me at the chapter ...*_* please don't!**_

••••••••••••••••••••

 **"She shall be born a mortal, far from him and vulnerable"**

 **"She shall have qualities no mortal human has"**

 **"She shall be responsible, honest,brave, courageous and most of all shall have-"**

 **"Hope, for this is what the king needs"**

 **"It is done" The three of them whispered together.**

••••••••••••••••

As soon as Sakura had said those words, the atmosphere in the room changed completely.

The fates and Minato stood up, their whole being suddenly cracking with power.

"This should be fun" Neji muttered standing up too.

Minato cleared his throat "Before we proceed, is there anyone present who does not agree with this ceremony?"

"Jeez, I forgot how much this parade sounded like a wedding ceremony" Naruto whispered and when Minato gives him a look, he sighed "The stage is all yours daddy-o"

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, taking her hand "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive" She nodded, giving him a genuine smile.

"Very well then. Haruno Sakura, from this day on you will be a minor goddess. You stop aging and will have powers of a god. You will assist Hades in judgment of souls. But also beware that as you are a queen...you can be liable to potential threats from other gods. Do you understand the importance of this role?" Minato focused his attention on her.

Sakura gulped "Yes, I do"

Geez, it really does sound like a wedding parade, she thought.

"Please take a step forward"

Sakura took cautious steps forward, letting go of Sasuke's hand.

The air around Minato seems to hum and a glowing golden light erupted from his right hand.

The fates each held unto a thread and soon they start weaving it together, muttering words only they could understand.

"I, Zeus, hereby make you Haruno Sakura, Queen of the Underworld"

He took a step forward and placed his hands on her forehead. An engulfing warmth spreads through her and her body suddenly felt light.

Almost simultaneously the fates mutter a 'it is done'

It was over, Sakura was a goddess now.

"Pretty awesome uh?" Naruto asked, a massive grin plastered across his face.

"Y-yeah" she panted out.

Kushina approached her, pulling her into a hug "You deserve it dear"

All the others burst into applause while Tenten, Ino and Naruto made whooping sounds.

The last time Sakura had been made Queen, She almost died but now that she is one again, She becomes Queen to the underworld ruling alongside the king of the dead himself.

How ironic ...

"Sakura"Sasuke called pulling her in for hug. He brushed her hair out of her face, before placing a small kiss on the top of her forehead "Thank you"

••••••••••••••••••

A WEEK LATER ...

"You know, this is fun. We should try bring more mortals down here to make them gods" Naruto said, flicking his shades on and handing Sakura an ice-cream that he bought.

After spending a week underworld as a goddess, Sakura decided to spend a week on earth too and get to know more about the other gods.

She told Sasuke about and he agreed only on one condition: Sakura let the others come with her.

He would have come along, but leaving the underworld meant leaving his duties and that could be a problem in the order of balance.

And now here they were in the beach, licking ice-creams in bikinis and trunks.

"Not all mortal are like Sakura" Tenten said popping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yeah, whatever" Naruto scoffed.

"So" Sakura started facing Neji "I've been in Sasuke's kingdom for some time now, and for the past week I've been to both Ino's and Naruto's. When can I see yours?"

Naruto snickered "Oh trust me, you do not want to see Neji's kingdom. Its a pile of ruins"

"My kingdom is not a pile of ruins!" Neji protested throwing his spoon at Naruto.

"Um, hello have you seen your kingdom?"

"Um,hello, I live there"

Sakura laughed watching the two men bicker not noticing the stares Ino had been giving her since. She was watching Sakura with a very intense look in her eyes and when Sakura turned to face her, she looked away.

Sakura is about to ask, when Naruto interrupted her.

"I bet you I have better temples out there!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah, like you left such a inspiring legacy"

"Of course I did. Unlike you placing the gift of ecstasy on people ...I stopped wars!"

"Why you" Neji growled and launched himself at Naruto, tackling him down the sand dunes.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru commented dryly.

"And this is why I disappeared into the forest all those days ago" Tenten shrugged getting to go separate the two fighting idiotic gods.

"Hey Sakura" Ino scooted closer to her "Here, Sasuke told me to give you this. He would have given you himself but...you know"

Sakura took the small package, inspecting it. it look like a small jewelry box.

She opened the box cautiously and immediately her breath caught in her throat.

A small pale blue teardrop sits in the middle of a white satin case, a beautiful, glittering turquoise.

She slowly lifted the pendant out of the box, the blue diamond glistening in the sunlight.

Carefully placing the pendant on her lap, she returned her attention to the box, a small paper in it.

She unfurled the small note.

 _Sakura,_

 _This is a pure turquoise gemstone. It is meant to protect one from danger and it also symbolizes friendship and love._

 _It was also my mother's favorite necklace._

 _I thought it would be a perfect gift to say thank you again._

 _-Sasuke._

"Ino, it-it-it's beautiful" She sobbed.

"I know" Ino said smiling brightly. "Hey, you know what will make this day more beautiful?"

"What?"

"Swimming. Come on let's go" Ino said standing up.

Sakura kept the pendant back into the box and followed Ino behind as they raced to the beach water.

Screaming a battle cry, she launched herself forward in the air, squealing a little when she landed into the water.

When she resurfaced, she pushed her now strawberry hair out of her face to be greeted with the sight of Ino, Tenten and Naruto all smiling mischievously.

"What?"

"Get her!" Tenten yelled.

Sakura pushed Naruto underwater and swam away as fast as she could from the others.

She looked back to see him pop out of the water, running his hand through his wet hair "You're gonna regret that princess"

Sakura laughed, sticking her tongue out at them.

And then it happened.

Sakura didn't have enough time to react as something grabbed her leg dragging her underwater.

She desperately tried to escape, kicking her legs furiously.

Panic rises out through her and a few bubbles escaped her lips.

Another sense of deja vu riding through her.

The grip on her leg tightened, dragging her down further.

Then the grip loosened and she felt a massive force punch into her stomach forcing all the remaining air of her lungs.

Just as she was about to give up, a figure materialized in front of her.

His expression was one of pure shock and horror "Sakura, why can I see you? You can not be-''

She stretched her hand out to reach him only to have Sasuke gone along with the rest of her view.

•••••••••••••

 _ **°_° Seems like Sakura is in danger.**_

 _ **Please don't hurt me.**_

 _ **I'll update as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^ _^**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**OMG!**_

 _ **I am so so so sorry for my late update ...my laptop had this huge wreck and so I had to fix it but then it got broken again and then I had to take money from my parents to buy a new one and so ...here I am *-*.**_

 _ **I am so sorry!**_

 _ **And a big big big thanks to Emily da great,Asma Raya,Moodybrowngirl17,Moonlightgirl25, Channmi and guest for reviewing the last chapter ... it means alot to me!**_

 _ **BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS UPDATE I'VE WRITTEN FOR YOU GUYS!^_^**_

•••••••••••••

 _ **SAKURA'S POV**_

When I open my eyes, I find myself in a small basement or dare I say dungeon with cold concrete floors and everything was covered in darkness.

I look up and notice the roof wasn't a normal roof. it was completely see through like a glass roof which revealed a school of brightly colored fish swimming past it.

My eyes widen and I realize I was at the bottom of the ocean floor.

Was I still drowning?

Was I dead?

No, I'm an immortal goddess now right?

I hear a low voice behind me making me jump and the sight that greets me is enough to rip my heart out of my chest.

Sasuke?

He looked absolutely horrible and like he's been run over by a truck. The left side of his face is red and puffy.

His black shirt is bloody and torn open revealing angry red slices across his chest.

His hands were tied above his head by the rope that was holding him up.

He looked so fragile, so weak, so 'mortal'.

"This is what will happen to him if you do not do as I say" A voice whispers behind me.

I turn around sharply but see no one.

"W-who are you?"

"Introductions matters not"

"What did you do to Sasuke?" I cry out.

"It is not what I did to him. it is what I will do to him"

"What?"

"Get me the key to Tartarus, so that I can be able to free my lord. if you do, I promise no harm will come upon him. But if you do not" he laughs mischievously "I am sure you do not want to see your precious king all battered up"

Key? What key is he talking about?

"I have no idea what or who has the key" I croak out.

"He does!" the voice yells angrily "He is the one who locked my master and I intend to free him. Get me the key of Tartarus or else-"

Before I can reply or even say anything, I'm suddenly pushed backwards by a strong wave of water plunging me into another world of darkness.

•••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Normal POV ...**_

"Sakura, Sakura, hey Sakura can you hear me?!"

Hey eyes flew opened and she bursts into a fit of body wreaking cough,gasping for air.

Five worried faces clouded her vision.

"W-what happened?"

"You almost drowned" Ino frowned.

"You okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes" Shikamaru replied nonchalantly and Sakura's jaw dropped.

She had been underwater for twenty minutes?!

If only she wasn't a goddess, she would have been dead!

Naruto helped her up "Come on,let's go inside and go get you dried up"

•••••••••••••••

"What do you mean you saw Sasuke?" Naruto gaped, his eyes widened in shock and fear.

Sakura nodded "Just before I blacked out, he appeared in front of me"

"Well..." Neji trailed off sending wary looks to both Shikamaru and Naruto "That can't be good"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, seeing people before they die is one of Sasuke's attributes and if he saw you I can only wonder-"

"He's probably going mental now" Naruto said interrupting Tenten.

"Which means if he was able to see you almost dying. It proves that another god was trying to kill you..That's the only explanation" Shikamaru said.

Another god?

She stared at them in horror. Someone was trying to kill her?

Could it be the voice she had heard when she was in her trance.

And even if it was him...what motive will he have in order to kill her?

Except the fact that he wanted her to take a key from Sasuke so he could use it to free his lord.

She wanted to tell them about her little trance when Naruto spoke up.

"Speaking of mental...Sasuke's here"

Sakura froze,her heart jumping up to her throat "What?"

A knock sounded on the door and three boys visibily jumped.

The person knocked again but none made a move to open the door.

"Oh, he's not going to kill you guys!" Ino yelled walking over to open the door.

"Yeah, cause you know him so well" Naruto muttered under his breath, taking a step back with the others.

The door opened and Sasuke walked in breathing a sigh of concealed relief "Sakura"

Sakura steps forward and throws herself around him pulling him into a tight embrace not able to resist the happiness that rises in her body.

"I am relieved you are okay" he said hesitantly returning her hug.

Sakura finally let go of him and takes a step back,turning around to see Naruto and Neji hugging each other in fear.

Shikamaru just looked bored.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in a tone so severe it made Sakura flinch.

"She almost drowned" Shikamaru replied earning a 'Shikamaru you bone head' from Naruto.

"You were supposed to look after her. Do you not understand the severity of me 'seeing' her?"

"She didn't die Sasuke" Neji said and then shook his head "No, don't give me that look. Instead be worried about the fact that a god tried to kill her"

"And why else do you think I am here Dinoysus?"

Neji raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sasuke, Sakura is in danger" Ino began.

Sakura wanted to butt in and say that Sasuke 'is' the one in danger but she held her tongue.

"Where do you suppose we keep her and don't suggest the underworld because you and I both know that place isn't that safe either"

"Yeah,I know" Sasuke sighed bitterly "But until we do find out who is trying to kill her,let her be with me"

"I agree" Sakura said taking Sasuke's hand into hers.

"We all do" Tenten said.

"We will be seeing you soon" Naruto said.

"Sakura gave him a curt nod and smiled "Sure"

When Sasuke touched her shoulders to catch her attention, she remembered what she had seen in her trance.

She was going to do whatever it was so that what she saw would never happen to Sasuke.

She wasn't going to let it happen.

But will she be willing to betray him and get the key?

Before she could dwell on the matter any longer, Sasuke blinked them out of sight and back to the underworld.

••••••••••••••••••

 **So any idea on who our mystery voice is?**

 **I left some hints though ...I think?**

 **Anyway my lovely friends ...I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. so sorry if it had too much dialogue.**

 **Oh...that reminds me!**

 **You guys remember the advice you gave me sometime ago concerning the boy I had a crush on.**

 **Well,I took your advice and decided to start conversation with him.**

 **At first it didn't go so well...but yesterday something happened.**

 **So we where in literature class and he sat beside me as usual ...so he forgot his textbook and he asked if I could share with him.**

 **I stared at him for two minutes actually shocked he talked to me before replying him with a stammering 'Yes'.**

 **Then later that day...we both ate at that cafeteria together and at closing time he asked if he could walk me home.**

 **Turns out! HE LIVES OPPOSITE ME!**

 **OMG! I sound like a fangirl right now *sighs* .**

 **I'm actually blushing right now...omg, I'll stop writing now.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL ADVICE!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks a lot to Emily da great, moodybrowngirl17,moonlightgirl25,moongoddesskiana,guest kumikocr for your lovely comments last chapter ...it really touched me! ^_^**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter like yout always do! ^_^**_

•••••••••••••√

The next morning, Sakura was woken up by the delightful sensation of pluto licking her face.

She groaned and rolled over, pushing him off her.

She was left alone for some minutes but then pluto comes back again.

"Alright, fine I'm up!"

She said grumbling and sleeply opening her eyes.

Sakura yelped, scrambling up and dragging up the covers with her.

Sasuke sat at the edge of her bed...stroking pluto.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still shocked.

She may be his queen now or may love him a 100%, but that doesn't give him the right to barge into her room and watch her sleep like the predator he was.

"We train in ten minutes" He said ignoring her question.

Sakura stared wordlessly at him and was shocked at his sudden cold behavior.

Before she can ask anymore question on it, he blinked out of her sight.

Annoyed by Sasuke's behavior, Sakura grudgingly got out of bed and washed her body before getting dressed.

In exactly ten minutes, Sasuke walked into her room.

"Are you ready?" he asked making her jump.

"You scared me" Sakura said hugging herself.

"I apologize" then he pushed her towards the door "Shall we?"

Not waiting for an answer, he transports them to a small marble covered room.

Ancient artifacts are neatly placed on shelves and a fire place was by their left.

"I've never been here before" Sakura said looking around

"That is because I do not let people come here often"

He walked closed to the shelves and pushed down a red button making the shelves break apart to reveal another room which looked somewhat like a throne room "And this is where I judge the dead"

She stared up at him and then followed him when he walked inside.

She noticed a big chair which she knew was his and the a smaller chair beside it.

As if reading her mind Sasuke spoke up "You are going to be training and helping me here for a long time" he said with a shrug.

"Y-you mean I'll be judging the dead with you h-here?"

He ignored her,motioning her towards her chair and placing her on it "Nothing is going to happen today. I am just giving you a tour"

"Oh"

Sasuke chuckled and then used his left hand to cover her eyes.

When he removed it,Sakura jumped so high,she fell backwards off her chair "W-who...where did he come from?"

"This is what it is to see the dead" Sasuke said.

He passed his hand through man "This is just a projection but it is what you will be seeing on daily basis "

"I'll be seeing people like that?!" She asked pointing to the old man who looked like he had gone to hell and back.

"Yes"

"That's very reassuring" Sakura muttered eyeing Sasuke.

He smiled and offered her a hand,helping her up "It will be alright Sakura,trust me"

"I do"

Sasuke gave her a curt nod before squeezing her hand tightly "The next place we will be going, I want you to hold on tight to me"

Sakura closed her eyes and stepped closer to him.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by pure darkness.

The only source of light was the fire touch in Sasuke's hand.

Sakura gulped as she looked around.

This place was giving her the chills.

"I was debating if or not I should bring you here. This is a place I do not want you coming too" Sasuke faced her, his tone and expression serious.

"What is this place?"

"This is Tartarus. This is where Cronus and the other titans are locked away"

Sakura blinked.

Tartarus?

Wasn't this the place that voice was talking about?

Was his master locked up in here?

Was his master Cronus?

These questions swarmed into Sakura's head like a straight bullet and she had to keep a stable profile in order not to give away her fear.

"S-seriously?" She stepped closer to him "Why did you bring me here Sasuke?"

"Because I want you to know about this place and also about the 'Key' to opening it"

No, please don't tell me about it...Sakura thought "Sas-''

"I am the only one who knows about the key to Tartarus but now you will"

"Why me?"

"Why not?" he asked raising a brow at her question "You are my queen,are you not?"

"But Sas-"

"Sakura, you are my consort and so therefore you need to know more about the underworld and how it goes"

"Yeah, but-"

Sasuke walked forward and rested his hand on the wall of a cave that magically appeared out of nowhere.

Then he stepped back and bit his thumb,drawing blood from it.

He rubbed it on the wall while muttering the word 'Caveam'.

The walls glowed a light blue before it broke apart slightly and then shut back together.

"That is the key to opening it"

"Blood and latin words?" Sakura gaped.

"Yes" he walked away from the wall and faced Sakura "Promise me that you will never open that gate because the consequences will be dangerous"

Sakura bit her lip. She wasn't really one for lying and she wanted so badly to tell Sasuke about her trance.

What she couldn't understand was 'Why' she just couldn't tell him about the person who wanted the key and who planned on torturing him if the key could not be provided.

Was she scared of how he would react?

Will he feel betrayed that she was just telling him now?

Would she lose his trust?

"Sakura" Sasuke called out interrupting her thoughts "Do you promise?"

"I-i- of course"

"Very well" He stretched his arm out "Let us move on"

•••••••••••••••

 _ **And cut!**_

 _ **So sorry if this chapter was short but I hope you liked it?**_

 _ **What do you guys think Sakura would do?**_

 _ **Will she give the key out to protect Sasuke or will she tell him about it?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks alot Emily da great,moonlightgirl25,heller181,BloodyME,katelyn,and guest for reading and reviewing the last chapter.**_

 _ **This story just three more chapters left and we'll be done! ^_^**_

 _ **Lol...I'm so happy ...I already have the ending planned out!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

•••••••••••

It had been two months since Sakura trained and honed her skills as a goddess.

Most of the time she either helped Sasuke judge the dead and sometimes she would end up in the library reading.

She also learned how to control her new power which was invisiblity.

It took her a whole week to finally get a hand of it and it turned out she was only able to become invisible only when she was angry or scared of something.

It wasn't a easy training especially when she would just disappear into thin air and then it would be a moment before she became visible again.

But after her training with Sasuke, she hardly saw him the week that followed.

He would leave without telling anyone and then would come back looking all tired and exhausted.

It shocked Sakura a few times but then her worry became a consuming concern.

Even though she was still new to all this immortality thing, she knew that gods weren't supposed to be 'this' exhausted.

Each time she saw him, it was like his life was draining out of him.

He literary looked like death himself.

Karin had told her not to worry and that the big H was just doing his job, but she also knew something was up.

The next morning came and she found Sasuke in her room.

When she saw the look on his face she instantly knew something was up.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

She heard him sigh inaudibly, his shoulders stiffened.

"I need to leave" he said, remorse flashing through his eyes.

Sakura froze "What? Why?"

"Something came up and I have to take care of it"

"What is it?"

"It is the surface. Something is terribly going on up there. People are dying way too suspiciously"

She gulped.

She was really hoping he won't say that.

She bit her bottom lip and sighed. It was that man spoke to her, he had appeared again to her in trance and told that if she didn't give out the key,people would die.

She didn't realize he was going to really take it this far.

She sighed again.

It was now or never,she had to tell him now.

"Sasuke,there's something I was to tell you"

"Yes?"

"Please promise not to get mad"

His jaw tensed for a second,but his expression softened when he noticed the worry on her face "Is it something bad?"

Sakura let out a shuddering breath, rubbing her face with her hands repeatedly before telling Sasuke everything.

At first he seemed angry and looked like he was going to explode but then he calmed down when he saw how scared she was for him.

"You could have still told me Sakura"

"I'm sorry. I was just scared"

Sasuke remained silent for a while staring blankly at the wall.

His eyes narrowed a bit before it widened in shock.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Sasuke what is it?"

Without answering her, he dug his hands into his pockets and brought out a ruby diamond necklace.

He wore it around her neck before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I will be right back" he said before he vanished out of her sight.

•••••••••••••••

Two weeks had passed since then and there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

Sakura thought it was strange that Sasuke disappeared like that.

What was even more strange was that the other gods seemed to be missing too.

This made Sakura even more worried.

Sure,she was carrying out her duties perfectly fine but without Sasuke it was the same.

She sighed as she waved away the shadow in front of her. Wishing it to a place in the Elysium.

Why was it today of all days that she had deal with crazy serial killers who thought it was their right to have a happy after life.

Why couldn't it be like yesterday when she only dealed with nice old people.

She got up from her chair and was about to blink to the library when she heard a low noise.

Thinking it was another shadow, she turned to wave it away,only to see a sight much worse.

"Ino?" she leaped to her feet,panic coursing through her.

She ran to Ino's side "Ino...what happened?"

"Sakura" she murmured weakly falling into Sakura's arm and breathing heavily "Sasuke's..."

"Sasuke? What happened to him?"

Ino doesn't reply, growing paler by the minute.

"Ino...please tell me,what happened to Sasuke"

Ino sent her a look of pain and fear "Sasuke's is in danger and if we don't find him soon...he's going to die"

•••••••••••

 _ **°_° I'm speechless ...**_

 _ **Who could our culprit be?!**_

 _ **Anyway ...I guess its up to Sakura now uh?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you very much Emily da great,Moonlightgirl25 and Moodybrowngirl17 for reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **I'm so glad you guys have followed me up to this point of the story. ...thank You!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

•••••••••••••••

Sakura rushed out of her room,her mind racing.

If Ino's telling the truth that Sasuke was down at Tartarus ...how was she supposed to get there down?

She couldn't transport like Sasuke did.

Then an idea struck her and she whined,of course it was the only choice.

"Cerberus?" She called out,looking round the garden fearfully "You there?"

Silence.

She peered around the tree in front of his large kennel, swallowing the lump in her throat. She was do going to regret this later.

"Cerberus?"

More silence.

She cleared her throat "Look,I know you probably don't like me and I don't please I need your help in finding Sasuke. If you could just um...come out"

There was still no response and she sighed. Great...just great.

A low growl came behind her and she turned to see Cerberus watching her with intelligent eyes.

She yelped back,taking in his true form.

And the pure immensity of his three headed form is enough to freeze her on a spot for several seconds.

"So...you'll help?"

Cerberus growled slightly, watching her for a long time before nodding his middle head.

Relief rushed through her "Thank you"

The big dog barked and knelt down,titling to the side a little so Sakura could climb on top of him.

Sakura wanted to protest but he growled loudly, making her squeak.

Gingerly stepping unto his big foot and pulling herself up unto his back by his hair.

She hugged his neco close and whispered into his ears "Please, don't let me die"

The dog emitted something that sounded like a chuckle before leaping forward.

A scream ripped through her mouth as everything passed by her in a whirlwind motion.

When Cerberus finally stopped running for what felt like hours which was actually minutes, Sakura felt the sudden urge to puke as her stomach growled painfully.

"Ughh'' She groaned "You did that on purpose didn't you"

Cerberus barked in agreement.

Sakura slid off the dog and whispered a thank you to him.

The dog barked once more before vanishing, leaving her all alone in the darkness.

If Sakura hadn't been here before, she would probably be scared.

Muffled sounds of shouting came from the cave by her right and she crept closer to it.

She hear the sound of someone she recognized as Sasuke talking painfully to someone else.

Fear gripped her. What was going on?

Wishing herself invisible, she walked in through the opened cave and peered at the corner.

Completely opposite her were glittering black bar.

Skeleton like hands darted out of the cage whispering words that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

She edged herself around the the cave entrance, pressing herself against the walls.

A blast shakes the wall and she hissed trying to avoid some of the falling rumbles.

Shouts echoed through the cave and when she looked out,she had to cover her mouth so no one could hear her scream.

Everyone she knew were chained up unconscious.

The only person still moving was Sasuke who was dangling around.

His head hanging low and a gash cut from his left shoulder all down to his light hip.

Sakura gasped. It was just her like trance.

A man stood in front of him,his features stormy and cold.

He sent another blast into Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped his pain,his midnight eyes half glaring at the man.

"Suigetsu you bastard!" Sasuke coughed spitting out blood "Why are you doing this?"

Suigetsu? Sakura gaped. The water god?

He was the one doing all this?

That explained why she almost drowned in the beach and the trance she saw underwater ...it was him all along.

"Is it not obvious Sasuke" Suigetsu spat "To free Cronus"

"And why?. You do understand the consequences of freeing that you so bitter you want to bring destruction on all of us?"

Suigetsu slammed his hand into Sasuke's throat pressing hardly "You do not understand how it feels to rule without any Subjects. While you and Zeus rule over something, I do not"

"That's bullshit!" Another voice joined.

It was Naruto -coming to with anger "You're angry because you have no one to rule over? Are you that dense and Stupid you plan to release us to the titans?"

"Cronus and I have come to an agreement"Suigetsu replied coolly and then returned his gaze to Sasuke who was still staring daggers at him.

Sakura listened in on their conversation and knew she had to do something.

But what?

Then an idea struck her...she could telecommunicate with Sasuke.

She closed her eyes and focused like Sasuke had thought her how to.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Sasuke's head jerked up "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...gave to save you?" She laughed weakly.

"You can not be here Sakura ...its dangerous"

"But I'm here already. The best I can do is help right?"

He didn't reply and worry gripped Sakura "Sasuke?"

She looked around the corner to see Suigetsu holding unto Sasuke's hair "Talking to that queen of yours are we?. No bother, that little wrench will do no harm"

Sakura scrowled at him...okay that was just plain rude.

Suddenly Sakura was pushed forward by an unknown force and her heart leaped forward just as Suigetsu turned to face her.

By the look on his face and on Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura could bet she was visible again.

Suigetsu smiled "Welcome Sakura. Glad you could make it to the best part of the party"

••••••••••••••

 _ **And cut!**_

 _ **Did anyone suspect Suigetsu? ^_***_

 _ **Lol...even I didn't know who to use as the villian in this story but after the drowning scene .. it made perfect sense who it would be.**_

 _ **Just TWO more chapters and soon this story will be done with...haha...see you guys soon! ^=^**_

 _ **Oh. and before I go ...I was wondering if you want Sasuke's POV in the next chapter or not?**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sooooooooooooo! We are finally here with the final chapter of this story.**_

 _ **I'm so happy about it! ^_^**_

 _ **This story has been a great part for me and writing it has been a wonderful experience for me.**_

 _ **Thanks Emily da great,Moonlightgirl25 ,Moodybrowngirl17 and Deinhappiness for reviewing the last chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^=^**_

••••••••••••

 _ **Sasuke's pov**_

 _ **...•••••••••**_

I freeze on the spot, my eyes narrowing down at Suigetsu. How did he know she was there?

Suigetsu flicks his hands and her feet lands on the solid ground.

Her eyes darted towards mine,her expression emotionless,but I don't miss the way her body shivered in shock.

I look back at Suigetsu hoping my expression is as blank as hers "Let her go"

Suigetsu chuckles "No can do Sasuke. She will be the key in you spilling the beans"

"That won't happen" Sakura said crossing her arm over her chest.

Suigetsu smiles at her,pulling her forward "We shall see about that".

He clicks his hand again and my entire body stiffen. My throat goes dry and when he turns Sakura to me,I can see she's going through the same thing.

"Now I think you will be more willing to tell me where the key is"

"Yout think wrong" I manage to croak out still feeling the burning sensation up on my throat.

"Really?" Suigetsu asks pressing tightly on Sakura's neck.

I remain silent.

"Dear Sasuke. Do you not really care about your queen,you plan to give her up for humanity?"

This time I do speak up and I knew that what I said hurt Sakura alot because she suddenly faces me,tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"She does not matter that much to me"

"Oh do be careful. You might end up breaking her heart" Suigetsu taunts eyeing me warily.

"She is just one person as opposed to millions. And if worse comes to worse, I will just find another queen" I said staring at Sakura, my expression unchanging.

She tries to reach into my mind but I cut her off completely. I didn't want her to know my plan just yet.

"Look at that. You have got her all speechless. I would stop if I were you Sasuke"

"That's enough"Naruto spits out. Blood trickling down his mouth "Leave her out of this"

"No can do Apollo" Suigetsu shrugs nonchalantly returning his gaze back to me "Well,if she does mean nothing then I can kill her"

I stay silent. My jaw clenching so slightly.

"Is that indecision I see?" Suigetsu mocks "let's make a deal. your queen's life for the key"

"Her life is not worth it"

This time Sakura really breaks down and I can hear her whimper. I probably should stop now.

"Fine" Suigetsu said. He lifts Sakura higher Creating a ball of water around her.

My eyes widen a bit when I recognize the water cage he was creating. It was a cage that would suck Sakura's life dry if it covered her.

All I can do is sigh as I watch helplessly.

"Is that really necessary?" Shikamaru's voice asked from behind me.

"I don't know. Will Sasuke give me the key?"

"No" I said feeling Sakura's body go weaker and weaker.

"Dude stop this. This is not you" Naruto said,his voice not thunderous.

"Jealousy can cause that" Suigetsu squeezes tighter and when I can not feel her anymore I slump down in defeat "Fine. I will tell you"

Suigetsu lets Sakura's body drop on the ground and he faces "Good"

He clicks his hand and my chains remove making me fall unto the ground.

"No funny business"

I get up rubbing my wrists together, taking one glance at Sakura's unmoving body "Sure"

I slowly move towards the bars of Tartarus and press on my wounded chest.

My fingers coating blood.

Taking one deep breath, I press my hand against the first bar. The cave shakes and the fog darkens rolling faster.

I continue doing so to the other bars. It wasn't until the fourth one did Suigetsu notice something was up.

"Where is she? Why are the gates closing?" He snaps grabbing my collar to face him.

I give him a blank look "Who?"

"You know who Hades. Where is Sakura?"

"I do not know" I reply coolly "I have been too busy unlocking these bars. Maybe you did not finish her as you thought and so she ran away"

Suigetsu scoffs "Do not lie to me. Where is she?!"

"I do not know"

"When I find her, I will kill her for sure if you do not tell me where she is"

"Sakura,hurry" I telecommunicate to her "I can not keep this drama much longer"

immediately I say that,I hear the sound of another gate closing. Only two more gates when I hear a yelp behind me.

"Found her" a voice said.

I turn to see Suigetsu holding unto a now visible Sakura's hair "You really are a thorn you know that?"

"Let me go, you sick freak!" she yells trying to free herself.

"I should have killed you when-''

"Suigetsu, get your hands off my queen"

As soon as I say that,a great burst of purple like flames cover me like a shield.

I will a black fire straight to Suigetsu forcing him to let go of Sakura and crashing into the wall behind us.

Sakura runs towards the bars while I focus my attention on Suigetsu.

I turn my gaze to the others and their shackles crack open, dropping them to the ground.

Naruto appears beside me in a flash. His arrow and bow suddenly appearing in his hands "Let's restrain this creep"

"Right. Sakura the bars!"

Sakura whirls around and presses her hand against the last bar muttering the word 'Caveam'.

The bar locks in place and the entire cavern shudders like a large earthquake ripped through it.

I breathe a sigh of relief. We did it.

Turning my back to face the others, I see them running towards us.

Sakura shoots me a quick smile before turning her attention to Naruto who was asking for assistance with Suigetsu.

Tenten and Neji rush up to Sakura.

"Wow. Sakura that was some combo you guys pulled. We actually fell for it" Tenten said pulling her into a hug "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I am" she said "Thanks to the necklace Sasuke gave me"

She raises the ruby diamond necklace up and smiles at me "When I passed out,the necklace kinda passed some information to me and that's how I knew what Sasuke was planning"

"Nice" Neji comments.

Sakura excuses her and walks towards me.

"You are frustratingly stubborn" I say to her

"And you are an idiot if you thought I wasn't hurt by what you said" She retorts pulling me for a hug.

"I am sorry for that. Believe me I did not mean a word"

"I know" She whispers pulling my lips to meet hers and contenting to loosing myself in her embrace that I know I would never want to leave.

••••••••••••••

 _ **The chapter was supposed to end here but I'm planning on writing an epilogue and believe me you will like it!**_

 _ **Till then! ^_^**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Yay! The final and last chapter of How To Be Hades' Queen.**_

 _ **I'm kinda emotional right now...lol..**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for reviewing the last chapter IceQ26.**_

 _ **I'll be making a story dedication in my next update for all my wonderful readers so please be ready for it! ^=^**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

•••••••••••••••••

 _ **|Epilogue|**_

 _ **Two years later...**_

••••••••••

"Sakura, I have a question for you and I would like it if you do not react like you normally do"

The pink haired queen pauses, glancing up from her book to her husband "Yes?"

The corner of the dark haired king's eyes twitches as he prepares himself for the inevitable "Has she passed by recently?"

"Who?" the queen's emerald eyes narrowed "Do you mean our daughter?"

"Y-yes" he replies not bothering to look up at her burning gaze.

"Sasuke" Sakura starts slowly getting up to her feet "Are you telling me you lost her?"

"No. I did not lose her"

"Then where is she?"

Sasuke hesitates for a bit before replying "For now, I am not sure"

"What?"

"She has finally discovered how to tap into invisibility it seems"

Sakura's jaw drops and her eyes narrows to slits.

She begins to search the room frantically, yelling and cussing at Sasuke at the same time "I thought you said she won't have powers until she was a teen"

"It shocked me too"

She grabs a pillow and throws it at Sasuke who effortlessly caught it with one hand.

"She's invisible?!"

"That is correct"

"Sasuke! You had her last. How could you lose her?!"

"It is kind of hard to keep track of someone when they go invisible Sakura" Sasuke said sending the pillow back to where it was.

Sakura ignores his logical reasoning, still going through the room and throwing objects down.

Sasuke sighs and walks closer to her but still gives the raging queen some distance.

He watches her in amusement and then lets out a chuckle he suddenly wished he could swallow back.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just remembering the time you freaked out like this. It was when she spoke her first word which happened to be 'Dad' and not 'Mom'"

Sakura groans "The least that demon child could do was show appreciation since I was the one who gave birth to her!"

Sasuke's eyes narrows at the mention of 'Demon child" but he let it go.

He places another cushion back to its original place and follows Sakura out of the library and into another room she begins to tear apart manically.

"Sakura, yout need to calm down. Tearing apart the whole place won't help you"

Sakura stops her search and raises her head up "I can hear her laughing. The little devil, she's taunting us"

"Sakura!"

"What? She is your child"

"And yours too"

She pretends she didn't hear him and goes back to her search for the invisible little princess.

"Sakura, calm down"

"I can't Sasuke. Last time she went missing we found her beside Cerberus.

And now heavens knows where that two year old is...probably injuring herself or getting into trouble because she inherited my clumsiness"

"Sakura you-"

She tones him out walking out of the room into another room and tearing it apart like she did the rest.

She doesn't even hear Sasuke call out to her or even asking her to turn around.

Having had enough, Sasuke took a pillow and slams it against the pink haired queen's head.

She turned around angry and surprised at Sasuke's behavior and ready to burst out when she sees a smiling two year old in his arms.

Her gaze turns accusatory as it lifts up to meet his "How long?"

"About five minutes ago. If you had stopped your ranting, I'm pretty sure you would have discovered her first"

She frowns slightly and then steps forward to scoop the little girl to her arms.

"Oh Sarada ..you had me worried"

The little girl giggles "Daddy and I played hide and go seek and I went into hiding"

Sakura sends a glare to Sasuke who dismisses it with a shrug.

Unable to keep her joy, she glances down at her daughter who rests her head on her mother's chest.

Her little hand reaches up to grab her mother's curly ponytail.

She blinks in and out of sight, her invisibility flickering through her body like an uncontrollable wave.

Sakura glances up at Sasuke, concern in her eyes.

Sasuke sneaks his arms around her and presses a reassuring kiss on her cheek "She will be fine"

"She's just two"

"But she's smart. Like her mother"

A small smile spreads over Sakura's lips and she presses a kiss on his cheek "Don't think I'm not still upset"

"I am very well aware of that"

She smiles at him again before planting a soft butterfly kiss on her sleeping daughter's forehead "Sleep tight my sweet Sarada"

••••••••••••••••

*****THE END******


End file.
